Left 4 Dead 2 Romance Starring You
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: Finished, thanks for all the support!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I'm guessing you like Left 4 dead?

Well this little thingy here is so you can get involved in a romance story, you just tell me what you want your character to look like and I will happily write you a story :P It may start out as 1 chapter, but I may continue it if I like were the plot is going

BTW I only do humans, not Human/Infected, not Infected/Infected. I'm sorry

So, just copy, paste and fill out this little questionnaire into a review and I'll try my best to write a chapter for you ;)

When I'm done with them I will post them as a chapter to this story, here.

Happy... imagining!

**Disclaimer: Left4Dead1+2 are © VALVe, Idea from LittleMiniGaara, so, ya…**

xD

**FORM**

Looks:

Name/s:

Nickname/s:

Age: (An average one would be good, not: 10000 or something stupid.)

Sex:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Length:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Skin Colour:

Weapon/s?:

Unique Thing/s: e.g. tattoo, those are cool

Clothes;

Shirt? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G: Yea, A pink frilled blouse with a satin bow :D_

Trousers? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G: Yea, Worn down denim jeans cut at the knees_

Dress? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G: Yea, A short red one, tight at the waist with black leggings_

Skirt? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G: Yea, A chequered red and black one which is pretty short, with black tights._

Shoes? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G Yea, Jet black converses._

Other? YES/NO + Describe: _E.G: Yea, A Black and purple baseball cap, with a golden charm bracelet with matching anklet, and a thin silky scarf :D_

Other

Good Qualities: (Not too many)

Bad Qualities: ( as above)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Characters They Like:

Characters They Hate:

Fears:

Magic Power/s?:

Quote/s?:

Important:

Who is it your falling in love with?

You can choose: (Put the one you choose into capitals)

_-Nick_

_-Ellis_

_-Coach_

_-Rochelle_

_If you __**REALLY BADLY**__ want a Left 4 Dead(1) character, then submit this form and say which one you want_

How do you meet the survivors?:

Does anyone die?:

Do your character get hurt/ is hurt in the beginning?:

Does the chosen lover like you at first, what does he/she think?:

Describe vaguely what is going to happen or leave it up to me:

OK... so,

Happy or sad ending?:

Cliffhanger?:

**WOOP**

**Thanks for filling this out and idea/credit goes to: .net/u/2285377/ Cuz I stole it from her (with permission, so it's not really stealing) and I was too lazy to change most of the words, so, go read her Left4Dead 2 stories!**

**Please try her version: .net/s/5982575/1/**

Thanks!

~S


	2. Chapter 2

For _**fopgirl234.**_

It's so cold. The stone floor, the metal wall I currently lean against, the _world_. After losing my sister, I've given up hope. Hope of ever loving someone, hope of finding other survivors. I'm just going to sit here and die, and then I'll see her again

_I'm coming_ _Sarah Marie. I love you._

Well, fate decided something else should happen

"Are you sure Ellis?" said a female voice.

"Positive, you know, one time my buddy Keith and I went-" answered a southern accent

"Not now overalls." A rude, gruff voice interrupted.

Then it hit me.

The light, I mean.

"Hey! I found another survivor!" shouts a rather large black man from in front of me, at least, that's the most I could make out, with this flashlight burning my eyes. Burning, fire…

"Please, dear God turn that away!" I yell

"Why, are you infected?" asks the rude man in a white suit.

"No, I'm not, who are you?" I asked the group of… four?

"I'm Ellis, you can call me El, but I prefer you didn't cause that sounds kinda like a girl's name, but you can call me El if you want to." Said Ellis, the southern man with a blue cap, and… wow, really nice arms…

"I'm Coach. That rude boy in the white suit there is Nick." Continued the black man

"And I'm Rochelle, nice to finally meet another woman!" Said the black woman, with the Depeche Mode T-shirt

"Nice shirt." I replied simply

"Omigosh, you like Depeche Mode too! We will have so much to talk about."

"I'm Brittney." I said, starting to get up, when Ellis holds me back

"Woah there lil missy, whatchya doing walking with those knees?"

"That's a stupid question." Muttered Nick, while Rochelle got out her health pack and began fixing my knees. Ellis looked hurt. "A real question is how'd you get them?"

"Now that's a stupid question!" replied Ellis

"Oh here we go again!" said Coach

"Hey!" I yelled at them "There's no stupid questions, just stupid people." I smirked. "Thanks Rochelle." I said, getting up and grabbing my AK 47 and shotgun.

*A/N In case you're an idiot who's reading this, they are about to go on to the Dead Center campaign*

"I…hate…stairs…" said Rochelle as we climbed our 30th set of stairs.

"Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs?" said Coach, panting.

"Come on, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" replied Nick, smirking, causing Coach to glare at him.

By the time we finally got to the roof, things were taking a turn for the worst.

The helicopters were all leaving, without us.

"This isn't happening, this is not happening." Repeated Rochelle

"Thought they supposed to be savin' our asses!" yelled Coach

"This is just perfect!" yelled Nick, kicking a box.

""If you looking for perfection, buy yourself a barbie doll." I replied, Nick was starting to get on my nerves.

"My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy tear gassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time when he opened his eyes! Oh man! At first it was funny, then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh man!"

"Ellis, can this wait?" said Rochelle

"Ok."

"Looks like those choppers are heading towards the evac center at the mall." I reply, getting more ammo.

"Gotta agree, let's follow them to the mall." Said Coach.

After we all grab are weapons, we headed back down the stairs. I opened the door, we shot all the zombies that now suddenly infested the halls, and went into a board room with a CEDA certified map.

"If that map's right, New Orleans might be the last place in America that can get us out alive." Said Nick.

"Well, then we better move our asses to the mall before all the choppers leave without us.

"Don't jinx it!" He yelled "Ellis does that enough!"

"Asshole." I muttered

"Aw, don't be like that darlin', he's a real good guy on the inside." Said Ellis from beside me.

I smiled at him. Ok, now I couldn't deny it. I liked him. But, god I'm 19. Aren't I a little old for crushes? But… look at his arms… very muscular, and his naturally messy light brown hair. And his gorgeous blue eyes.

Well, while I was busy being a love sick puppy, a Smoker decided to attack me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, being dragged away from Ellis toward a… oh shit, that's a window.

Then, the Smoker's dying cry could be heard, and I was engulfed in a cloud of smoke that was filling up my lungs.

"You *cough* alright there darlin'?" said Ellis helping me up

"*cough* Yea, thanks Ellis!" I said, kissing his cheek.

Bold.

I started to blush and walked ahead towards the elevators with Rochelle.

"Elevator's out!" she yelled

"Damn it!" yelled Coach, clearly not anxious about going down more stairs.

"Down here!" I yelled, heading down the hallway beside the elevators, then more roof fell and a fire blocked our way.

I froze, even though about five infected were running for me.

"Are you crazy kid?" Yelled Nick at me after killing the zombies

"F-f-f-f" I tried explaining

"Fire?" asked Rochelle

"uh-huh." I said

"Oh great, she's afraid of fire!" Nick replied, obviously frustrated. "She's just going to hold us back."

That made me want to cry, but I wouldn't.

"Why you afraid of fire?" asked Ellis.

"My house caught on fire one night, well it didn't catch on fire, my dad set it on fire after a drunken fight with mom, and My sister and I were trapped in the bathroom and the fire was getting closer and closer, the firemen came, but the lack of oxygen was too much for her, she died in my arms and I got third degree burn." I said

"I ever tell you about the time Keith and I made fireworks? Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but Keith figured, "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Heh, third degree burns on ninety-five percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin." Said Ellis, needless to say, that only made me feel worse

"Ellis, do you really think THAT'S the right story to tell?" said Rochelle

"Oh right, umm well I ever tell you about the time Keith tried to deep fry a turkey? Third degree burns over ninety percent of his body. His doctor called up, like, other doctors to look at him cause they'd never seen burns on top of existing burns-"

Rochelle looked at him

"Never mind."

I smiled at him and started laughing. Everyone looked at me

"What? It sounds funny!" I said to my defense.

~At the Save 4 Less gun shop~

The boys left to go get there toys, while Rochelle and I looked at the map and CEDA instructions.

"You like Ellis, don't you?"

"What? No, I-I mean-"

"Come on, I mean it's obvious he likes you too." She winked at me.

"Really?" I blushed

"Yeah girl!"

~Ellis' POV~

"You really like that girl, don't you?" said Nick

"Ya, I guess I do, a lot. But, man, I don't know. She's real purty and don't think I stand a chance with her." I said sadly

"You're right, you probably don't," I glare at him "but you won't know unless you try."

I smile, and leave to go talk to Brittney

~ Your/Brittney's POV~

Ellis walks over.

"Go get'im girl." Rochelle nudged me and left.

"So, uhh, Brittney, I was uhh wondering, you know, after we get out of this apocalypse we could you know…"

"Ellis are you asking me out I the middle of a zombie apocalypse?" I smile

"Uhh, well ya." He blushed

"Of course!" I say, hugging him

After we broke apart, he looked at me, and the unthinkable happened.

He kissed me

His lips were soft, and it wasn't a long, passionate kiss you see in movies, it was a soft gentle kiss.

"Aww!" I heard Rochelle say after we broke apart

"Bless my heart." Said Coach

"Umm, yeah. Good job overalls." Nick said, patting him on the back.

"_Now I've barricaded myself on the roof with ample provisions... but in my haste, I forgot cola!_" I heard the intercom say.

Oh wow.

So, in short, we got cola to the gun shop owner who blew up the truck in our way. Honestly, we could have crawled under it, but the boys wanted to keep the guns, so.

Now we are in a safe room at a mall.

"Let's go find Jimmy Gibb's stock car! We get that thing gassed up, we can drive outta here!"

"First let's pray." Announced Coach, we all huddled together. "Dear Lord, see us safely through our times of trial in this mall, And please Lord, let the food court be ok!"

"Amen!" Rochelle, Ellis, and I said.

By the time we got to the car, Ellis we as hyper as a 12 year old on pixie sticks.

"This is HIS CAR!" he yelled

"Ya, good job, now let's find some gas and get out of here!" said Nick

"Ellis, Brittney, stay here, and catch the gas cans and fill up the car, ok?" said Coach

"Sure!" we both said

"No making out until we're out of this hell hole." Joked Nick, we blushed and they left.

Then the hordes came.

"So, Ellis," I said catching a gas can "You have any family?"

"Well," he said filling up the car "I have my ma, but I'm not sure if she's alive."

"I'm sorry."

"You?"

"Nope, as soon as the apocalypse started, my entire family was infected."

"I'm sorry."

"S'ok, hey, is that car full yet?"

"Well, damn, it is!"

"Hey guys, we're good to go!" I yelled up at them.

Then a piece of ground narrowly missed my head.

"Tank!" shouted Coach, and it was only 10 feet away from me.

I shot at multiple times, but damn it, it just won't die! It punched me and I flew into a wall. I could feel the blood gushing down my back.

The Tank was about to crush me when it fell back dead, I looked to see Ellis with smoke coming out of his Submachine gun.

"Aww, shit, Brittney, are yew ok?" he asked, picking me up bridal style to the car, putting me in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I'm *grunt* fine"

Rochelle and Coach got inside, and as Nick came in, with bleeding hands, Ellis said "Nick, watch out not to get blood on the seats!"

"But- She!" he said motioning to me, then he grunted, giving up and sat down.

"All right baby let's go!"

"So, Ellis, you're a mechanic?" I asked, while we're on the road

"Yeah, I think I'm a pretty good one, but then again I ever tell you about the time me and Keith made a homemade bumper car ride with ridin' mowers in his backyard? Mower blade wounds over 90% of his body. I didn't run him over either, he somehow managed to fall under his own. So it gets me thinking I didn't fix his up right, but then again he is pretty dumb, one time, I dared him to get a tatoo-"

"Well, I think it's better to fail at something you love, than succeed at something you hate." I said, scared of what the tattoo could be, you see one time my friend. Oh, wow, I'm sounding like Ellis.

"That's mighty smart. Reminds me of the time-"

I kissed him quickly enough not to get us into a car crash, but long enough to shut him up

"Maybe another time, ok sweety?" I asked

"Ok."

This is going to be a pretty good apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE!

I was on a 3 week vacation so I'm sorry no more stories have been posted, give me until Wednesday to have most of them up, k? Thanks for your awesomeness!


	4. Chapter 4

****So, guys, new thing going on, only 2 stories per week, because my life is busy has hell, but, I will try getting all the Zoey stories done for next week cause it seems you guys really like her!****

FroFro567: I'll make it better.

_The smoke, God, it's filling up my lungs! I-i-i can't breathe. HELP! I can't yell, no one to hear. No hope._

The rest was blackness, darkness, calm, peaceful, then, a surge went through my body. "ARGH!" I screamed "What the-?" I looked up to see a group of four other survivors.

"Howdy ma'am, I'm Ellis! You can-" said the man with the defib-unit.

"I'm Rochelle." Said the black woman, cutting him off. She seems rude.

"Coach." Said the other black man, wearing a school uniform

I look towards the man in the white suit. "What?" he asked "Why should I tell you my name if I'm just leaving as soon as I can?"

"That loser is Nick." Said Rochelle

"Hey!" he replied, taking offence.

"Guys…" I said "can't we just get along?"

"Kid, we're in a zombie apocalypse, that's not gonna happen."

"I'm a Libra, I can't help it that I want everything to be fine."

The youngun's right, we should remain positive, what's your name?" asked Coach.

"Alex, but, you can call me Max."

"Max? How do you get that from Alex?" asked Nick quite rudely

"None of your business Colonel Saunders!" I snapped back at him, he just grunting, and turned his back to me. "All right! Nice one!" Ellis said, high-fiving me. "Where are you guys headed?" I asked him "We're goin tew the mall, there's supposed to be an evac there, wanna come?" he asked, I finally noticed he and Coach had a southern accent, so I assume they're from around here. This means they know their way around. Great, because I was basically wandering where ever. "Sure." I replied

"Where's yer family?" Ellis asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, _dead_ I thought. "Nice going kid, that wasn't the smartest thing to ask." Nick said

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Ellis retorted

"BOYS!" yelled Rochelle, "Calm down, you're getting on my nerves!" Gosh, she's just so, annoying.

Ellis looked guilty, while Nick was just... angry "Well, it's the hick's fault, he clearly upset-" he looked over at me, surprised to see I was right beside him, totally fine. Rochelle grinned in accomplishment. Nick stomped off, leading the group, not even taking a glance back.

"You should really wipe that stupid look off you face, it might get stuck like that." I said to Rochelle, walking away from her, beside Coach. Nick turned around and looked surprised, and almost pleased.

We finally reached the gun shop Ellis was telling us about, and it was beautiful.

Nick grabbed an auto shotgun "I'm not legally allowed to own a gun, hope everyone's ok with that." I snickered, while grabbing a Chrome Shotgun. Coach found a note from CEDA, which he read outloud:

"Report unusual behavior." Nick opened the cash register and smirked

"Barricade your homes." Ellis opened a cabinet with a shit of guns and smiled

"Avoid all contact with infected individuals. " Rochelle was looking at a map, Ellis handed her a pistol

"Wait for official instructions. Hah! Wait my ass!" Coach finished, eating the last of the candy bar he had

"Kill all sunabitchs that's my 'ffical instructions." Ellis said, loading one of his MANY guns

"You can't take all of those, it'll slow us down!" Nick complained

"Ok." He replied, settling for an M-16.

After taking some laser-sights, I spotted an intercom system, as I walked over to it; a voice came out "Hello, is anybody there?" Everyone looked at me "I didn't do it!" I said, putting my hands up defensively. Nick rolled his eyes and pressed the 'Talk' button "Yeah?" he answered "I locked myself on the roof with ample provisions…but in my haste, I forgot the cola." _Oh my gosh, don't tell me this is getting where I think it's getting._ "If you get me the cola, I will destroy the barricade in your path to the mall."

We looked at each other "Well, the man needs his cola." Shrugged Ellis

"Mister, if you let me keep this gun, I'll get you anything you want." Replied Rochelle

"I guess that's it then." I replied "let's get the dude his cola."

We walked across the street, a few common infected here and there, and then we heard a sobbing sound.

"Heh, that sounds like my ex-wife." Said Nick.

_Ex-wife? Damn it._

**Why do you care?**

_I-i don't.._

**You like him, admit it.**

_Nope, not even a little._

**Not even his sexy green eyes?**

_Not even his __extremely__ sexy green eyes- HEY!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream and Nick yelling "I PISSED THE WITCH OFF!"

The witch was charging right at him, claws sharp and ready for slicing,

_This must be the zombie apocalypse talking, but…_

I jumped, right in its path.

The Witch then continued to shred my stomach, flailing arms and legs. I heard Nick shoot it dead.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he asked

"Oh, well, I always wondered 'What would it be like to get clawed alive by a zombie in a bikini?'" I replied jokingly, and weakly. I heard a nearby explosion. "They delivered the cola I guess," we looked at the damaged done by the store-owner "THAT'S how you clear a path!" Nick exclaimed

I gasped, feeling sudden pain, Nick looked back at me. "Well, sweetheart, I got no other choice." He said as he bent down to pick me up. "God da- are you as stupid as I am? I'll slow you down, just leave me-"

"No." he firmly cut in "We're not leaving you for dead, well, Rochelle might, but she's outnumbered." He chuckled; I looked at him and smiled. I then noticed a zombie wearing a hazmat suit and began study its odd behavior. It walked through the fire as if it didn't even realize it was there, or that fire can cause pain. Then Rochelle shot it.

"I know you guys just want to shoot them, but I was trying to study that one." I replied, disappointed

"What kind of freak studies the things trying to kill us, AND jumps in front of a Witch _just_ for Nick?"

"Well, _Rochelle_." I say her name, my voice dripping with venom "Nick's been a hell of a lot nicer to me then you were, so FYI, if there was a witch charging to kill you, don't expect me to save your ass." I wanted to make a dramatic exit, like, storm off to the safe but, "I would normally make a dramatic exit but I can't walk right now." Everyone but Rochelle chuckled; she stormed off to the safe house, us following. Rochelle I guess was so pissed; she needed to shoot SOMETHING so she shot a gas tank, creating a wall of fire separating us from the safe room.

"What was that?" asked Nick

"You know what they say Nick, 'Better safe than sorry'" I responded, smiling

That night, Nick was on guard duty, I couldn't sleep so I walked over to him. "Hey." I said "Want some company?"

"Sure." He replied, leaning against the wall looking for zombies outside. "Kid, if you don't mind me asking, where did 'Max' come from?"

"Well, Nick," I paused, should I tell him? _It's a goddamn zombie apocalypse, what's the worst that can happen?_ I continued "My dad called me that, sorta an inside joke since he was hoping for a boy. He taught me to play football, baseball and basketball, how to hunt, even made me memorize every goddamn car name in existence. Then the infection hit, and my mom and sister were one of the first to get it. I don't know if they actually turned, but they didn't come home, so I assume the doctors killed them. It was just me and my dad for awhile, we thought we were immune, it turns out I was, but my dad wasn't. I found him throwing up, I asked him if he was ok, then he turned around, and his eyes were pure white, he ran and attacked me, I didn't have a choice Nick, I had to shoot him!" I calmed myself down. "After that, I drove down here to Savannah, supposed to be the closest place from my small town with an evac. That's when I met you guys, and I'm grateful I did."

"Well Alex, that sucks." He simply said. I wasn't expecting anything more, I didn't want anything more. A huge load has been lifted and for him just to listen, I was forever thankful.

I shot a single zombie with a pistol, and tried desperately to think of something to break this awkward silence, but Nick already knew what to do, he kissed me. It was passionate, and when we broke away, I was awestruck. "Your life sucked," he said "But I can make it better."

We spent the rest of the night cuddling, though neither one of us would admit it out loud. I was fast asleep in Nick's arms, when I heard Coach say "So, how are we gonna get outta here?"


	5. Chapter 5

RandomNinjaNerd: Dark Pasts, Bright futures

_Well, this is just fan-fucking-tastic._

I thought to myself, shooting the rest of the bullets from my AK-47, and grabbing my pistols. The horde was just getting bigger; some zombies are getting so close they managed to scratch me a couple of times. Then I heard gun fires, the horde was dying down. I looked over to find 4 other survivors; a black woman, a black man, a man in overalls and a baseball cap similar to mine, and a man in a white suit.

"Hey there girly, where you heading?" asked the black man.

I shrugged my shoulders; I actually had no idea where I was going.

"Well, we're going tew the bridge, supposed to be the last evac. Wanna come?" asked the man with the cap, with his think southern accent.

I looked at them. I didn't exactly want to go with them; I'm more of a lone wolf, but… I guess since they seem to know the way…

"Ok." I replied.

"You don't sound too sure about that." Said the black woman

"Well, I think I'm pretty damn sure." I said harshly back at her.

"Hey now y'all, let's not fight, I'm sure we've ALL been through HELL getting here, we're at the last mile, so we need to team up and help each other." But in Coach

"We might be in the same group, but I don't need your help." I said again.

"Well, fine then, you stay here and find your own way to the bridge sweetheart." Said the man in the white suit.

"Ok, fine, but let me make one thing clear: I'll save your ass, as long as you don't save mine."

Everyone was confused, well, I don't expect them to understand, just as long as they do it.

"Riight, well, my name's Ellis, some people call me El, but I prefer you don't cause El kinda sounds like-"

"I'm Coach." He said, cutting Ellis off. I looked at the man in the white suit "Believe me, it was for the best. The name's Nick."

"Rochelle." She answered simply.

"I'm Harmony." I replied, feeling sickened by the name.

"Don't seem to harmonic." Mumbled Rochelle

"Watch it." I hissed in her ear as I walked passed her, heading to the gates.

As we entered the first safe house, I volunteered to take guard duty all night. "If I think I'll pass out, I'll wake one of you." I reassured them.

While on guard, Nick came up from behind, I looked at him quizzically. "Couldn't sleep." Was all he said "Why are you so secluded and secretive?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, should've seen that coming."

"Sorry." I replied; I really was, I just couldn't talk to him… at least, not now

"Can you at least tell me where that came from?" he asked pointing to my dragon tattoo.

"Funny story-" I started, then stopped myself. "It was a dare." I finished simply

"That wasn't too funny."

"It's ironic because this dragon relates to spiders somehow in ancient Japanese philosophy. And I'm scared shitless of spiders."

Nick chuckled "That is pretty fu-ironic." He corrected.

And through the park, the commentary, and having to start that goddamned parade float, Nick and I remanded the closest out of the 5 of us. It was also always us to keep guard at night, we ended up talking about our pasts. The only bad thing I can think of is that he has an ex-wife. And that's bad because I think I might like him, just a little.

We were finally at what appeared to be our last safe house, Nick and I got to talking again once everyone was sound asleep.

"Harmony, this could be the last time we can ever talk to each other, please answer one question." Nick sounded unusually desperate. "Shoot." I said

"Why are you so secretive and secluded?" he asked the same question he asked the first night we talked.

"Because I'm alone." I said

"What about your family?"

"I don't know where they are."

"What happened?"

Before all of this, I was Jane Dimmock of Washington DC. I had a nice family, and I loved them, but, being a hormonal teen, I got ticked off and offended easily. Once word of the infection hit our town, my parents became worried, they asked me so many questions and made me try so many different medications if they thought something was out of the ordinary with me. I became mad and ran away."

I stopped to let Nick take this information in, he nodded and I continued

"I ran away from home at the age of 16, went all the way to L.A. with 10,000 bucks and the need to make sure no one else could find me. I had a… _friend_ who had no problem doing anything illegal, so we went to get a new certificates for me, and I mean the whole 9 yards. Birth certificates, licenses, passports. I was their long lost cousin. I needed a new name, that's when I became Harmony Jane. "

"I'm sorry." He said

"Then the infection hit, I ran to here. Not my house, here. I don't know hwere they are, if they're safe, I abandoned them." I came close to sobbing

"No, you didn't, you did the smart thing, you went for safety, don't you think that's what your family would have wanted?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I knew he was right, but I missed them. I never go to say 'Sorry' or 'I love you guys' I began to cry softly.

Nick pulled me to a warm embrace. He soothed me, hushed me, and rubbed my back. When I finally stopped, he pulled me away.

"Th-thanks I really need-" I was cut off with his lips pressed to mine. It was a soft, sweet, short kiss, but all the feelings where there.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

**Epiloge:**

We finally made it to the bridge, which was being bombed; and as we ran across, Coach got thrown off by a charger. _"Why couldn't it have been Rochelle!" _I remember joking. We made it to the copter in the nick of time. Nick and I got married and spent our honeymoon in; you guessed it, Las Vages.

Oh, and also, we had 1 little girl named Harmony.


	6. Chapter 6

**king of hope: Rocker of Her Dreams**

"Great." I mumbled to myself, looking at my broken leg, "As if the pain wasn't enough, now I'm bored out of my skull!" I looked to my right and saw my guitar. "Well," I said, plucking the strings, making sure everything in tune, or as in tune as it can be when I've used it as a weapon in a zombie apocalypse, then began to play.

What I didn't know was, the girl of my dreams had heard my guitar playing and followed the sound to the saferoom I was stuck in. "Oh my god! Another survivor! I thought I was gonna die!" then she saw my broken leg "What happened?"

"A word of advice, don't tease a charger, or, more specifically, don't let you team-mate, who is naturally an asshole, tease a charger then move out of the way so it can ram you into a tree."

"Well, he sounds like an ass, kinda reminds me of this guy I met, Nick."

"Nick?" I said excitedly, "You know Nick?"

"Ya, and Ellis, Ro, and Coach, why? Do you know them too?"

"Know them? We're a team! They're waiting with a boat by the docks over there, if you can help me with my leg, then I'm sure we can all get to the safe island, well, safely." I bet at that point I sounded like a little boy high on sugar and excitement. This girl looked beautiful, and, she knows about the other survivors… wait, wasn't Ellis talking about some girl he met that he wanted to marry?

"You said you knew Ellis, right?"

"Ya…"

"You don't, like him or anything, do you?"

"No!" she kinda laughed "I mean, he's cute but in a dorky way, why?"

I just smiled "Oh, nothing. Just, help me stand. I'm Pat by the way."

"Zoey." she said putting my right arm around her shoulder, since my right leg is broken.

_Zoey…_ I began to mumble the lyrics to a song:

"hey zoey can i read you a book  
your favorite story  
it's the one where nobody dies  
and nobody gets hurt  
i just want to say goodnight  
i just want to say goodnight.."

"Wow," she said "That's a beautiful song."

"Thanks, it reminds me of you." I swear she blushed as she looked away. We exited the safe room, and could see the dock across the field of a plantation house. "Well, this is going to be easy." She mumbled.

As we approached closer to the boat, I yelled out nick's name. Normally, I would yell out Ellis' but, this is the girl he wants to marry that's holding me in her arms, so… "Nick! Wait for us! Christ!" I yelled. I guess he saw me because the others came, and started cheering us on. For say… track and field, that's a great idea, but in a zombie apocalypse, that can only lead to something bad.

"Jockey!"

"Spitter!"

"Smoker!"

"Boomer!" They all shouted at the same time. Zoey and I looked at each other, and began to pick up the pace as my teammates shot the shit out of those Special infected. I guess the Spitter was close by though, because for an instant, some acid hit Zoey's foot "ARGH!" she hissed, but she kept going.

We finally reached the boat, and well, I saw something I really didn't need to. My best friend Emma making out with Nick. "Eww." I said simply. Rochelle looked kinda pissed, and she wasn't the only one, Ellis looked like he was going to kill me. _Well, too damn bad._ I thought I like her, a lot. I looked into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. It started off slow, soft, then it became passionate, my tongue begged for entrance and our tongues danced with each other, then, we heard screams. The four of us (Emma and Nick too) broke apart to find a charger had pumbled Coach, Ro and Ellis off the boat!

"NOO!" Emma yelled.

"Drive Virgil, DRIVE!" yelled Nick, just in time, because a tank was an inch close to throwing a giant rock at the boat.

We sat in silence, mourning the loss of our teammates, when a pain shot through my leg. "Ow!" I said

"We should bandage that up." Said Emma.

"I'll do it." Said Zoey, grabbing a first aid kit that belonged to Coach and taking out the disinfecting alcohol. It stinged, I'll admit that, but I wasn't gonna say anything. Then she took out the gauze and wrapped my leg carefully with it. Then, she made a makeshift split out of wood and more gauze. "You look like you've -ugg- done this before." I said while she wrapped the wood tightly around my leg.

"I have, my friend Louis broke his leg, Nick should remember."

"Yeah, I do, what happened to them?"

"The army saved them, forgot me, that's it." She said angrily

Obviously that wasn't it, but good thing Nick didn't press further, because I have a feeling Zoey would have taken her anger out on my leg.

In the distance I could see we were approaching the safe island.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" I asked

"Who cares? Nick's gonna be there, NO zombies, I'm happy!" replied Emma, obviously excited

"Peaceful." Zoey replied simply "No worries about getting killed or eaten alive. You don't have to sleep with one eye open, you can go into a deep a sleep as you want and not have to worry about your life or others."

"Wow, that was deep." Said Emma

"I can be sometimes." Zoey laughed

"Well, I think it'll be paradise. I'll have food, like, warm food, and packaged food that is not good for us at all and water and other ice cold drinks. Hygiene, enough said. A solid roof over my head that will belong to me. More importantly, I'll have friends," I said, gesturing to Nick and Emma, who smiled in return. "And, family." I said to Zoey.

"Family?"

"Zoey, I don't WANT to take things fast, I'm a romantic, but it's the end of a zombie apocalypse, and with our luck, I don't actually know how safe this island will be and for how long, so, Zoey, imagine me on one knee asking you, will you marry me?"

Zoey's eyes widened, and I don't blame her. Nick and Emma had been together practically since the beginning and neither of them talked of marriage. But, I needed to know she'd be mine, and that when this is finally over, I'd have someone to go to. I'd have someone worth keeping myself alive for.

"Yes!" she managed to squeak out, bringing me into a deep passionate kiss.

Nick cleared his throat. "Umm, yeah, guys, we're here." He said taking Emma off the boat to the island.

Zoey helped me off, and then we signed ourselves up for a house, right next to Nick and Emma. We all got jobs, I did music for TV shows while performing gigs with my new band on the side, Zoey became a nurse, Emma and Nick go figure became con-artists of sorts, but Emma had a backup teaching career. All in all, the zombie apocalypse was hell, but it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Note2

Here is the order of the stories I WILL have completed by at least Friday. Now, I know I said Wednesday, but, if you look at this list, you'll see I just want you all to be happy, and that I need a little extension to do it:

ironjaw

hahadude

PadfootThe2nd

We Run Free

Blackheart 0.o

Golden Gargoyle

Mr. Cuddles

Phantom Hobbit

Rei-A-Yume

Spanishbuzzftw

Day Star Angel

Master of Wishes

cyverb

thecoolkid

Ellis the Redneck

** This order is order upon which forms were received**

Thanks for your patience, and the countdown for Friday (Canada) is: 4 days! If it takes any longer… I will burn my L4D2 game. Ya, that's how confident I am.


	8. Chapter 8

Ironjaw: A Morbid Kind of Love

On the top of the hospital, I could hear the helicopter about to leave. "Wait!" I yelled, shooting a zombie in the head with my .44 magnum.

"Wait, there's another survivor!" I heard a female voice yell.

I ran with all my might, climbing up to the launch pad. Rescue a few short feet away, and then a piece of concrete narrowly missed my head. Of course, a fucking tank.

"Fire in the hole!" I heard an old, gruff voice yell, then, the fucking tank caught on fire. I don't like fire, did I mention that?

"Jesus!" I yelled, unloading all my ammo on it, and then grabbing my colt 45 semi-automatic.

"Hey!" I looked over to see some biker guy, "Nice, gun!"

"I thought you hated pistols Francis, you said they were for-" replied a black man who looked like he came from a business meeting.

"But, THAT one is awesome."

Distracted by their arguing, I failed to notice a hunter about to pounce on me.

"Watch out!" yelled the girl. I turned around, seeing the Hunter getting ready to pounce. I was going to head shot that son-of-a-bitch, but then, the girl shot it. That was hot.

"Get in the copter, NOW!" yelled the pilot

"We can't keep this Tank busy forever!" yelled the old man.

Oh right, the Tank. That's on fire. I ran to the helicopter, climbed on then slumped onto to the floor.

"That was close, I'm Louis."

"I'm Zoey." The girl said, offering her hand to shake, I took it happily.

"I'm Francis, I LOVE your pistols! Pistols are awesome!"

"Umm, thanks?" I replied, he seemed morbid then me.

"Bill," he said, lighting a cigarette "What's your name son?"

"I'm James, Langley."

"Wow, you look like you've been through hell getting here too." Stated Zoey, noticing my obviously messy and bloody appearance

"The whole world is hell now. I just have to walk down the street, and that's hell." I said with a bored tone.

"I don't like your attitude kid." Said Bill

"It's not my fault if it's true."

"Guys, let's not argue, this… nice man is going to bring us to safety." Said Zoey, pointing to the copter pilot. I looked at him and noticed he seemed sick.

"Well, we're going to die."

"What?" said Zoey, shocked and surprised.

"I knew we wouldn't be safe, we can never be safe."

"Son, are you feeling ok?"

"You should ask our pilot."

The pilot looked over at us, smiling nervously "H-h-hey guys *cough*"

"Oh shit." Said Zoey

"No, really I'm f-*growl* I'm totally f-*growl* fine!" He yelled, falling out of his seat, clutching his stomach in pain. He looked back up at us, and fell down dead. It was interesting to watch, considering it never happened this fast before, and it seems he skipped the most of the suffering part.

"Son, what are you doing?" yelled Bill, running to try and stop the helicopter from crashing

"Well, it's fascinating really, how quick it just happened."

"Stop staring at it!" yelled Louis, I looked at him "It wrong James, just wrong."

I looked over to Francis and Zoey, Francis looked freaked out, by me, and Zoey had a look of pure terror on her face. I locked my two pistols and turned back to the zombie pilot.

He looked back up at us, having come back from the dead; he eyes were a glowing white.

I looked to my right, seeing that Zoey had come and held her pistol aimed at the zombie's head. I motioned for her to kill it. The zombie stood up too quickly for her, and she shot her stomach, the zombie stumbled back in pain, then came charging at us again. I shot it in the head, and the pilot flew out the window; which, by the way, wasn't that big a fall we were maybe, 4 feet from the ground and Bill managed to land us safely.

"I can't believe you guys shot the pilot." Said Francis

"He was a zombie, Francis, we shot a ZOMBIE."

"He wasn't going to land to copter Francis." Agreed Louis

"Well, now we'll never know." Francis answered.

"Hmm." I just said, everyone looked at me "Well, what if the average zombie was now more intelligent so he could have landed the copter." I stated

"This guy's nuttier then a candy bar shit." Said Bill.

"Hey, no he's not!" said Zoey "He's just curious, and he's actually right, we don't know if the zombie are getting smarter or not!" Everyone, including me, looked at her "But, we still had to shoot the pilot."

"What ever. Alright, nobody panic, I have a plan." Said Francis

"Really? What is it?" Asked Louis

"Well, it's pretty complicated. I don't want to bore you with a lot of the complex fractions but, step one is it we walk that way." We grabbed the ironically placed first aid kits and headed in that direction, passing by the dead pilots body, Francis said ""Hey Zoey, here's the pilot, in case you wanna shoot him again."

"He was a ZOMBIE, Francis!"

We walked to through the warehouse and I got the chance to talk to Zoey. "That was cool, what you said there."

"Well, the pilot WAS a zombie…"

"No, I mean, standing up for me."

"Oh, hehe." She blushed

I shot a zombie "I killed that one for you."

"Hehe." She shot a zombie "I killed that one, for you."

Corny as it was, it was also morbid, which made me even crazier about this girl I met no more than a few hours ago. She had a great sense of humor _"Hey Zoey, we're __passing gas__" said Francis as we passed by two gas trucks. "Hehe, farting." She replied_

**Super awesome time fast forward ►►**

We started up the generator to get the truck down and set up defense on another truck with a machine gun. "You girls ready?" asked Francis

We glared at him, but nodded our heads, Francis hit the generator.

The hordes came, from virtually all directions, and I was high off adrenaline. The blood everywhere, the poetic-ness of the screams of the dying un-dead, and Zoey. The truck was half way down, when the generator stopped working. "Grreat." Said Francis, going to turning back on again, then we heard the Tank.

"Jesus H Christ Francis, turn it back on!" yelled Bill

"We'll distract the Tank!" added Louis

Francis nodded and started turning on the generator, Zoey covering him.

The Tank soon became clearly visible I mounted the machine gun and unleashed my fury. The Tank fell down in no time flat. "All right James!" said Louis

"Our Truck is HERE let's go!" Yelled Francis

We all ran to it, and Francis called dibs, and ill got to ride shotgun. This, in my opinion didn't make sense because, even though I've only known them for almost a day, I knew that they were going to argue like hell the entire trip. "What's going to happen?" asked Zoey

"What do you mean?" I replied

"Us. What's going to happen, with us?"

I looked at her "I don't know, what's going to happen, if either of us will make it out alive, we probably won't, but if we do, I want to be with you."

"You're morbid and cynical, and perhaps that is connected to some mental illness, but, I love you. And I want to be with you."

"I love you too, and we will be together forever, even if one of us dies, it's a metaphor."

Right then, was the moment, there wouldn't be another moment like this. Well, maybe there would be, but I doubt it, this is a zombie apocalypse. I kissed her. I was going to survive this hell hole formally known as earth,

_For her._


	9. Chapter 9

Hahadude

I was walking down the street in some hillbilly town called Rayford. My hunter scar on my left eye was brning. Not as much as usual, but it was still a little painful. My gloves gripped tightly on my combat shotgun. I checked it and my dual magnums to make sure each had full ammo. I turned a corner to hear a man yell "Kill this son of a bitch!"

I ran around the corner to find a group of four other survivors being attacked mercilessly by a Tank. Remaining calm, I grabbed my Molotov and threw it straight at that bitch, who caught fire quick, it looked at me and ran, twice as fast as it normally should, giving the other four time to reload and re-collect themselves. _I just need 30 seconds. _I ran backwards, unloading all my shotgun ammo on it and it died instantly.

"Thanks son, you really saved our cans back there." Said an old man in war attire, smoking a cigarette.

"Yea, thanks a lot. I'm Louis." Said a rather optimistic black man wearing a tie, he held out his hand to shake, I took it.

"I'm Francis, nice gun!" exclaimed what someone could stereotypically label a biker, shaved head, a leather vest, tattoos up and down his arms.

"Bill." Said the old man

"I'm Zoey." Said a girl wielding two pistols. She wore a pink jacket, skinny jeans, with her hair in a high ponytail and she looked incredibly hot.

"Name's Vincent, but, call me Shadow."

"This guy is so cool, we gotta let him in." said Francis.

"Um, in?" I asked

"Son, how would you like to come with us? We're going to fill up a generator to raise the bridge." Said Bill, motioning to the bridge behind them.

"Sure." I responded, staring at Zoey again, she blushed and turned away.

"Ok, so, where are you from?"

"New York. It took a long time to get here. I stole a CEDA map with Evac cities and went to each place one by one. No luck, but I always remind myself 'The world's gone to hell, I'm alone in the city against God-knows-how-many zombies...life can't get any better than this.'" Louis looked at me questioningly. "Well, it may not be your kind of optimism, but it works for me."

"Cool." Said Zoey, her eyes wide with interest. We all began to walk over the bridge. Some common infected here and there, nothing special really.

"I hate bridges." Francis said bored, shooting an infected in the head without even trying. This guy was cool.

"Awesome." I said, high fiving him.

"Ok girls, so, here's the plan-" started Francis

"First of all, only one of us are girls, not that there's anything wrong with that." Said Louis nodding to Zoey "Secondly, Shadow, the plan is that us four go up to the bridge with this ladder." He held up a wooden ladder.

"Then Bill goes to turn on the Bridge." Continued Zoey "we'll cover him and he'll climb the ladder so we can be safe."

"Why Bill?" I asked

"I wanted to." He stated, "it just makes more sense, if any of us should die-"

Zoey sniffled. Bill looked over at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "You- you said you wouldn't bring that up!" she whimpered "w-we said you weren't going to die."

"No, we said I may not die."

"Bill, please." She begged

"Zoey. Stop this shit. Go with the other three and I'll start the generator."

Francis and Louis almost had to drag Zoey away, I stayed behind to ask Bill something very important.

"What is it son?" he asked

"Well, it's about Zoey," he looked at me with sudden interest, making my assumptions only more plausible "Well, I wanted permission to date her."

Bill started laughing and I quickly became offended. Did he not think I deserved his granddaughter?

"What?" I asked, slightly angry

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know why you're asking me. By all means, go for it kid, but I don't get it."

"Well, her parents aren't around so I thought that the closest thing to that would be her grandpa and"

"Wait, son, you think I'm her GRANDPA?" he asked

"Well, the way you cared about her feelings and comforted her and took sudden interest when I mentioned her name…"

"Son, we may have developed a relationship similar to that, but, son, I'm just some old stranger."

"Oh." I've never felt more embarrassed in my life.

"But I feel honored, and since I suppose I'm the closest thing to her family, I give you permission… and all that shit." I nodded my head and headed on the bridge.

"GO!" We yelled.

Bill nodded and hit the generator. He began sprinting towards us, we were covering him as much as we could, then we heard the dreaded sound and growls of a Tank. I went to grab my Molotov, but I had already used it to kill a hunter. I took a deep breath and instructed Francis to unload all shotgun ammo on it. Then, the unthinkable happened; I hadn't fully loaded my shotgun. I panicked, then and there. I fumbled trying to reload my gun, but it was too late. The Tank had punched Bill squared in the chest, sending him flying into the fence. I aimed and unloaded my shotgun again. The Tank finally dropped dead.

A look of happiness came up on all our faces. Bill climbed the ladder. Zoey had tears in her eyes and hugged her "Ow!" Zoey recoiled "Sorry, let me heal you up."

Bill looked at me. "Umm, Zoey, I was wondering, if you, well, after we survive, did you want to… go…out?" I asked her

She looked at me, Francis looked like he was going to laugh, but Louis elbowed him.

"I would love to." She blushed

"Good."

"Are you going to ki-" I kissed her, not to soft, not to rough. Perfection.

"Umm, guys?" interrupted Louis "there are some people who want to lower the bridge.

We all went to see who they were. "Howdy y'all, can you lower the bridge?" I turned to Zoey who couldn't keep her eyes off this man.


	10. Chapter 10

Infected Padfoot: This is just like the movies

Panting, I closed the door and leaned my back against it "Zombies! I can't believe it! I KNEW they were real!"

I just fought through a horde of infected from a hotel. Not exactly the ideal way to spend my vacation.

"There's a safe room!" I heard a voice yell, I looked through the peep hole to see four people running towards the room. _This is just like in that movie I saw, they could be infected or get me infected_.

"Hey!" Yelled a man in a white suit "Hey, open up!" he banged on the door

"How do I know you're not infected?"

"What the- we just fought our way through 30 floors of zombies, open the goddamn door!"

_In the movies, they taught me strength in numbers._

I opened the door. They poured in and a large black man slammed it shut. "Girl, what took you so long?" he questioned me

"Well, I didn't know if you were infected."

"Do we look like those to you?" asked a black girl with a Depeche Mode T-shirt.

"Well, in the movies, it could take 5 seconds or 5 days and-"

"The movies? Kid, this AIN'T the movies. This is a little thing we call _reality_."

"Well, in your _reality_ are there blood thirsty zombies trying to eat your flesh?"

"Well-"

"Listen suit, someone's obviously broken the fucking reality rules ok?"*

"Hey now, let's all just calm down ok?" said a man wearing overalls "How about yew come with us to the mall? There's supposed to be an evac there."

"Umm." I started

"Hell no." said the suit

"Nick, now we have to stick together. Will you come with us?"

_If it pissed this guy off_ "Sure!"

"Great, I'm Coach."

"Name's Rochelle."

"I'm Ellis, some people call me-"

"Nick."

"Rose." I responded

"Ok, now that that's over, let's go to the mall!" instructed Coach. I grabbed my baseball bat, reloaded my dual pistols, and walked out the door with my new team.

We made it to a dumpster, and we were all more or less OK. Nick and I were arguing like crazy, but, that's just because he's a douche. "Over this dumpster!" He instructed

"No, really?" I replied sarcastically, climbing the ladder.

"Bit-"

"Don't. Even. Finish. That." I said I climbed down to the other side, and I swear, it felt like the second, the very millisecond my foot touched the ground, the charger grabbed me.

"CHARGER'S GOT ME!" I yelled, the charger lifted me up and I embraced for impact, when it came, it was… gentle?

I looked up to see the dead charger's body and Nick offering me his hand. "Thanks." I said, he helped me up, and I took the time to notice… he has really really nice arms. Like, wow. I mean… what a douche.

"Ok y'all I remember this, the gun store is over this way!" yelled Ellis, leading the way.

The whole way, I couldn't stop thinking about Nick. Douche, or… maybe not. Goddamn it.

"Candy store for adults." Nick smirked, as we entered the gun store. Everyone but Rochelle and I hurried to grab a weapon. They looked at us

"What?" I asked

"We're fine with what we got." Continued Rochelle

We noticed the intercom. "Umm, should we talk to it?" I asked

Nick shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button "Uh, hello?"

"Well hello there. I've barricaded myself on the roof with ample provisions. But in my haste I forgot Cola. So here's my proposition. If you go get me some cola at yonder food store, I will blow up the barricade on the way to the mall."

"Mister… for the use of this gun, I will get you your cola." Nick stated.

The door swung open and we walked up the stairs, "Um, do we need a plan?" I said concerned as we walked to the door of the food store.

"Why would we need a plan? Just go in, grab the cola then get out." Said Nick

"What about the alarm?" asked Ellis

"Oh. Ok, grab the cola, run like hell."

"Wow." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Nick rolled his eyes back at me, and opened the door. The alarm blared, I ran to grab the cola. "Rose has the cola, let's go!" Nick yelled. We all ran, I was protected from all sides. We then saw a zombie in a hazmat suit. Coach threw a Molotov and it didn't affect it. "Are those things fireproof?" asked Nick

"Hey! This is like a movie I've seen once! All you gotta do is shoot 'em till they stop moving." I replied.

"Kid, how many movies do you watch? No, better question, how can you have so much free time to watch them all?"

I glared at him, and hurried up the stairs "Put the cola in the slot!" yelled Whitaker. I did so. And looked at the tanker, then a fucking missile came and blew that sucker UP!

"That's how yew clear a path!" exclaimed Ellis "Now let's GO!"

We walked through the parking lot, and it was kind of awkward and silent, except when I head shot a zombie once or twice, making me say "BOOM! Headshot!"

"You're something, you know that kid?" Nick said.

I smirked. "That's why you love me."

Nick looked at me, as did everyone. Oops?

"Ya, it is." He said, kissing me softly, and then walking back to the safe room with the boys. Rochelle looked at me and squealed with joy. I blushed slightly, and we walked back to the saferoom. It was just like this movie…

*Freddy VS Jason, I'm sorry, I had to use that. I really really really did.

**Also, I know Infected Padfoot said they didn't want a cliffhanger, but I liked that and I hope it isn't too much of a cliffhanger for you, I don't think it is…**


	11. Chapter 11

we run free:

My g36c was out of ammo, I knew it was time to get up close and personal. I took out my dual katanas and sliced the head of off a Spitter. The acid caused me to be forced to jump onto a car. I could hear the smoker off on the balcony overhead. I grabbed my M14 EBR (mod 0) and aimed carefully at its head, causing it to erupt in a cloud of smoke. Slinging the gun back over my shoulder, I saw a Jockey coming from my left, and a charger coming from my right. I only had one chance; I decided to jump out of the way of the charger, which slammed into the wall, causing him to be temporarily confused; I took advantage of that by going near invisible, sneaking around the Jockey to slice it's back. I went back to being visible while the Jockey toppled over dead.

The Charger came at me again, this time, I had my katanas in my hands and ran. I ran straight at the wall it hit before, I ran up it a little and flipped behind the Charger. As it stumbled back in confusion, I stabbed it; just a simple, blood gushing stab. Finally, a boomer, it was a piece of cake, I slung my M14 back into my hands and popped him like a zit. I thought that was it, until I saw the hunter. _Best for last._ I thought to myself. My adrenaline was pumping hard, the hunter got down, crawled closer towards me; I stood my ground, katana in hand; the hunter lept into the air, only to be met by my blade.

I examined the large dead body mass of the special infected; I almost didn't notice the group of four staring at me in awe. "Hi." I said, laughing silently at their shocked faces.

"Hey, I'm Louis, this is Zoey, Bill and Francis." a black man in a tie said, pointing to a pretty girl in a pink hoodie, a man in an army suit, and a man in a leather vest.

"I'm Dakota, you can call me DK."

"Groovy." Said Francis

"Shut up Francis, Hi, I'm Zoey." She offered me her hand to shake and I took it eagerly.

"Well, if the introductions are done, how would you like to come with us to the farm house up ahead? We could use someone like you on the team." Said Bill, reloading his assault rifle.

"Sure, ok." I said

"Great now, we just have to go through this train station up ahead." Louis explained pointing to the train station on the other side of the hill.

"Perfect." I said. We walked to the edge and I guess to them I did the unexpected, I jumped.

"NOO!" yelled Zoey, she looked down and saw I landed on my feet; she let out a sigh of relieve.

"What the hell are you doing son!" yelled Bill

"Jumping is not a crime" I yelled back, as they jumped on the de-railed train car and then climbing on the ground with me.

"Please don't ever do that again." Zoey said, grabbed my shoulders "It looked like suicide." She laughed half-heartedly

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's ok." She replied.

As we walked through the train station, Zoey and I talked a lot to each other about ourselves, turns out we're only 5 years apart, we're both from NY, we both have similar school issues _"My math teacher's an asshole too!"_

Bill instructed us to follow the train tracks, but when a de-railed train blocked our way, we decided to cut through an abandoned house. We opened the door and heard a low sobbing sound. "Flash lights OFF." He said firmly, leading the way upstairs. The witch was smack in the middle of the living room. We stuck close to the wall, and continued up the stairs. Successfully avoiding the witch, we continued on the tracks. Just at the end of the bridge, was a safe room in a caboose of a de-railed train.

"There!" yelled Louis as he started running towards it, then a Tank appeared. "Shit!" he said, shooting it with his SMG.

We all followed his lead and began shooting the Tank continuously; the only problem was we all needed to reload at the same time, giving the Tank an advantage of about 10 seconds, which it used to punch Zoey a good 5 feet away. "ZOEEYY!" yelled Bill* I ran over to her, unfortunately attracting the Tank in the process. I completely ignored it and grabbed my health kit, healing her as fast as I could. The ground vibrated as the Tank drew nearer, but I could only focus on healing Zoey. I finished, but she still couldn't get up.

"Leave, I'll be fine." She said weakly.

"No!" I replied firmly, carrying her to the safe room we were so close, she was so close to being save, then the Tank threw a piece of rock at us. I had to think fast, my adrenaline was pumping hard, harder than ever, I threw Zoey onto the train "GO!" I yelled at her, the rock hit me in the head, hard.

I could feel the blood gushing, I saw the Tank fall, my vision was blurry, "DK?" asked… was that Francis? I felt myself get lifted up. Then, it went black.

The rest of the journey was on and off; in and out of consciousness. Like looking at photographs. Walking through a horde in a corn field. Through barns, houses. Then, A large farm with a radio; they set me down. Horde by horde, hunter, smoker, boomer. Tank by fucking Tank, they kept fighting and protecting unconscious me. I wanted to help them, I wanted to get up, but, I couldn't. I wasn't looking through my eyes, I was looking through a window. Then, I got picked up. There was a tank we got into.

"I'm sorry, it's a severe concussion."

Someone's crying. Everything was black, and there was a light. I started towards it, then I felt a surge through my body.

"AHH!" I screamed "Quit shocking me!" I saw Zoey, crystal clear, and she kissed me.

*You know which yell I'm talking about ;) seriously, the one when Bill yells Zoey's name? You know it right?


	12. Chapter 13

Golden Gargoyle: Biker Buddy

_Rayford, Georgia, home sweet home. _I thought to myself, scaling the rooftops of my old neighborhood's apartments. I heard commotion below, I looked over the side and saw four other survivors. They looked like they were having some trouble with the small horde surrounding them, so I aimed my pistols at some, and fired. They looked up and saw me, I waved, and headed down the fire escape. "Howdy!" I said cheerily

"Oh great, a redneck." Said the biker

"That's mean Francis." Said a black man "My name's Louis."

"I'm Zoey, glad to see another woman around." I smiled at her

"Bill, NamVet." He said proudly, motioning to his uniform "Wow." I said in awe.

"I'm Francis, and I hate apartments."

"He hates a lot of things." Explained Zoey.

"I see, I'm Willow!"

"You've got excellent aim with those pistols kid." Said Bill

"Thanks, I learned how tew shoot a gun before I could walk." Everyone looked at me "what?"

"You're Cowgirl." Francis said excitedly, pointing at me

"He's been wanting to nickname us for a long time."

"Fine, he can call me that if I can call him sumthing."

"Ok, deal, Cowgirl."

"Thanks Biker Buddy." Everyone laughed

"No…" he said

"HAHA YES!" Yelled Louis, high fiving Zoey

"Please come with us!" asked Zoey

"We could use another gun expert on the team." stated Bill

"Sure!" I exclaimed, happy to have friends

"I hate this." Said Francis

"Ok, well, Willow, are you from around here?" Louis asked

"Well ya, this used tew be my neighborhood!"

"Great, so how do we raise the bridge?"

"Umm, well, there's a generator on the other side…"

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Francis

I looked at Zoey, who seemed to be the 'Francis' expert.

"Well, he's lazy."

"Ahh, well, the generator should be full of gas, all we gotta do is power it up."

"I hate bridges." Francis complained.

"But, how do we get to the other side?" asked Louis, noticing the bridge was already half way up.

I pointed to a sign "Under the River Tour." Francis read "I hate tours."

"Aww, poor Biker Buddy." I joked

"Well, will you help us?"

"Defiantly!" I said

"Ok, which way?" asked Bill

"It's in the Jazz club." I said, leading the way.

We passed by a tattoo place, "Hey Francis, this seem familiar to you?" asked Bill causing us all to laugh.

Along the way to the club, I noticed that Francis hated a lot of things:

Pool

Cars

Stairs

Lockers

Witches

Weddings

Witches at Weddings _"That's just disturbin' "_

The Midnight Riders _"How could yew hate them? They're like, as famous as the president here!"_

Mud

"Are you a depressed person?" I asked him

"Nah, I like a lot of things too." He answered, we all stared at him "What? I just don't like naming them."

"Yew should start."

"Fine I will, like, I like, you." He said to me

"Ha, right, you wish."

"No, I don't, I'd rather get with Zoey then you."

"HEY!" yelled Zoey

"Guys!" yelled Louis

"We have no time for this horseshit!" said Bill

"Chill old man, we're just kidding." Francis rolled his eyes as we entered the Jazz club.

We headed down the stairs, "Umm, Willow?" asked Louis "Where is this tour?"

"Underground…" I said "It's in the title of the tour yew know."

"Ya but," we reached the bottom of the stairs

"This looks like a basement." Said Francis

"Hey, not my tour!" I said defensively

"Guys, don't pick on Willow, she didn't put this crap tour together." Said Zoey

We walked further along "Stay on the walkway people!" I instructed. We reached the end of the walkway where there was a sign

"Phase 2? Phase one isn't even finished!" said Bill

"I hate phases."

"How can yew- oh never mind. Let's keep going."

"Is it safe?" asked Louis "It says Phase 2 _Under construction_."

"It's a zombie apocalypse Louis it can't be any more dangerous then what we've already dealt with." Said Zoey

We walked further to find stairs. "Go down these stairs." I said

We climbed down all of them until the stairs broke and we saw the sewers underneath.

"So, how about we jump together?" suggested Zoey.

"Christ." Said Bill shaking his head, jumping down; Louis and Francis followed.

"Come on ladies!" yelled Francis Zoey and I looked at each other and jumped.

"Umm, ok, EW." Said Zoey.

"Don't worry, the ladder is over here!" I said, leading the way.

We climbed up it, and went through an arch and saw the gate.

"Oh, COME ON!" yelled Francis

"Ok, so I'll open the gate, we run to the safe room and then we'll get tew the generator."

Everyone seemed skeptical but, since there wasn't much of a choice, they all agreed. "I opened it!" I yelled the alarms blaring. We jumped back into the water. Francis threw a pipe bomb which bought us the time to climb up the ladder. "Yes!" Francis yelled, then we saw the second gate "NO!"

I opened that one too. "That was the last one guys!" I said. We went into the tunnel, we were so close to the end, when a smoker grabbed Francis.

"HELP!" he yelled, I aimed my pistol carefully and killed it. I ran to him and helped him up.

"Yew idiot." I said

"Whe, do you, _care_ about me?" he teased

"Oh, so much, yew have no idea."

We ran back to the safe room. "Watch my back, I'm healing." Francis said, then he turned to me "But don't stare at my ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop hitting on the poor girl Francis." Said Louis.

"Umm, guys, can we just go?" Bill and I asked at the same time.

"Whatever."

We exited the safe house and ran up the stair to the elevator. "Ok, we just gotta start the generator and we can raise the bridge." I said.

"Great." Francis replied sarcastically.

"Sorry to disappoint yew Biker Buddy." I joked, starting the elevator.

"Whatever Cowgirl."

The elevator reached the bottom "LET GO!" I yelled, everyone up the stairs and started shooting infected. "Ok, who's gonna raise the bridge?" asked Louis, no one stepped forward "Come on guys, we need a hero!"

"Then why don't you do it?" asked Francis

Zoey was about to say something "Not you." Bill said firmly "Or you!" he pointed at me

"Well who then?" asked Louis

"I'll do it." Said Bill

"Are you crazy old man?" asked Francis

"Ya, maybe two people can go down." Suggested Zoey

"Like me and Biker Buddy here." I said

"Ya, just, don't do something stupid." Agreed Francis

"Listen, I've lived a long life, and I had a wife, kids, grandkids, I fought many wars, became a hero, and helped you kids this far, I've lived my life. It's my time to go. You all are still to young."

"Who said you're gonna die?" I questioned on the brink of tears.

"Come one kid, no one who goes down there will make it out alive." He said, reloading his assault rifle and heading down the stairs.

"Bill! No, I'll come with you!" Louis yelled, coming down. Bill aimed the gun at him, "Step back son, I'm going solo."

"Bill, no, please!" Louis took one step forward and Bill shot his leg. "ARGH!" Zoey rushed to his aid while Francis and I cleared a path to the generator for Bill.

Bill turned on the generator. Apart from the occasional Special Infected, we might actually get through this. We could find a way to get Bill up here. Then we heard a Tank. We saw a Tank, coming straight at Bill.

"BILL!" Zoey yelled

"Bill unloaded all his ammo onto the Tank and led it into the generator room. They had been there a good five minutes, when we saw a shadow coming out. It was the Tank. Louis fired the machine gun with no mercy and killed it fast and furiously. Zoey wept silent tears. Francis and I looked at each other.

"You know Cowgirl, you're not so damn bad."

"Well, I like yew tew Biker Buddy."

"No, Willow," I turned to him, surprised he used my real name "I like you."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, Zoey laughed and came up to me

"Biker Buddy has a crush on you." She whispered in my ear

"Well, Francis, I like yew tew. A lot." I said

"Well, that's good." He said

"Why?"

"Cuz then it would have been weird to do this." He leaned in and kissed me, softly at first, but it grew more passionate.

"Ahem, guys?" Louis coughed "There are other people here."

"Oh Louis, let them have their fun!" Zoey said, excited that we expressed our… like for each other.

"Ok then."

That was the best day of my life. Though I miss Bill every waking second, I'm happy that I have a wonderful man to spend my life with.


	13. Chapter 14

Mr Cuddles: Eccentric

It's interesting how fate does its tricks. How you can suddenly be at the right place at the right time.

All I had to do was walk down THAT Street at THAT time to run into the four people who would change my life.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell "Another survivor!" I detected a southern accent

"Ya, and he's wearing a skirt!" I looked to see a man in a suit laughing

"Well, at least I didn't just come from a business meeting." I snapped back

"Boys, please stop." Interrupted a black woman. I looked at her and realized she was gorgeous. "Hey, I'm Rochelle, that's Ellis," the one yelling earlier "Coach," a black man who looked like her dad "He's not my dad by the way. And Nick." the asshole in the white suit.

"I'm Gabe. And if you have a problem with the way I dress…" he said threateningly, specifically to Nick.

"Actually, I like how you dress, your style is…" she put her finger on her chin, pondering the thought "eccentric!" she finally declared.

_Wow, she actually liked my kilt? Don't let this one go._ I thought to myself.

"So, where are you heading?" I asked them

"Honestly?" answered Nick

"Yeah." I said in a '_Or else why would I have asked that?'_ Tone

"We're going to THAT carnival, right there, to go turn on the Midnight Riders' concert and signal the copper."

"Wow…?" I said

"It's not the stupidest plan, believe me." Rochelle said, laughing and is she batting her eyes?

"Well, if I could join you on your… quest… to start a concert, then I'm sure you can tell me all about your adventures before." I smiled, winking at her. She giggled and turned to her team.

"Well guys? What's one more?" she pleaded

"Sure!" replied Ellis excitedly

"Fine by me." Said Coach

"Whatever." Nick replied sourly "as long as he's wearing underwear." He mumbled

"I heard that Colonel Saunders!" I retorted

"You know how many people have said that before?" asked Rochelle

"Well, you can tell me about it." I said, beginning to space out, just blankly staring at my M-16

"Gabe?"

"Oh, sorry, I, I just have, this thing with spacing out." I chuckled

"It's ok, it's kinda cute. I was saying how we all met in Savannah…"

Rochelle told me how they met on top of the Vannah hotel. Then fought their way won 30 flights of stairs, stole Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car (_who ever that is) _met 3 other survivors and had to go under a river and through a sewer because Ellis just wanted to keep the car.

"Where's the car now?" I asked laughing slightly

"We had to ditch it because the highway was filled with 20 miles of parked car!" she burst out laughing.

I laughed with her "Well, what an adventure you guys had! I just walked place to place trying to find an evac station for maybe 5 states before I ran into you guys!"

"Well, I guess it what destiny that we met up." She said, staring off ahead as we entered the carnival safe room.

"Destiny?" scoffed Nick

"Yeah, you know, something that was meant to be-er-happen?" Rochelle said

"I know what it means, it's just do you really believe that stuff? I mean, you worked _news_ Ro, doesn't that require a logical mind?" he asked

"No, it requires lies, most of the time, and excuse me for having SOME humanity." She huffed at him

Nick rolled his eyes and reloaded his shot gun.

"Did I ever tell yew bout this one time, my buddy Keith and I filled up water balloons with our own-"

"Ellis, come on man!" complained Nick

"I agree, Ellis, I think we all know what you're gonna say so… just... don't say it." I cut in, not in the mood to hear a story about piss balloons.

"OK." He said

"He does this A LOT." Said Nick

"You'll get used to the boy." Interjected Coach, trying to stick up for Ellis.

"Ellis is cool, so, can we go guys?" I said, eager to go out to the carnival. I mean, who doesn't?

"Sure, let's go guys." Rochelle said, opening the door.

We headed out, shot some zombie here and there. A charger rammed into Ellis followed by two Jockeys

"You're an infected magnetic." I joked with Ellis

"That's what Nick always says!" he said excitedly. I looked at him, then Nick "Well, if it's true…" we all laughed, even Ellis, though the joke what at his expense. We finally got to a fenced up carousel.

"Is this where they took child prisoners on day-trips?" asked Nick

"I would yew would know Nick." Joked Ellis, I held back a laugh, though I was surprised that Nick didn't say anything, just went to the switch.

"Oh, you gotta be this tall to get in here Ellis, sorry buddy, you'll be missed."

"Ouch, Ellis, karma's a bitch, but, I never pictured you getting the bad end of it." I patted his shoulder

"Haha Nick, yer a real comedian."

"Everyone ready?" Nick asked, ready to hit the button.

"Yep." We all said, checked our guns, seeing if they're fully loaded.

"I hit the alarm, LETS GO!"

We ran around the carousel to turn off the alarm, once we were there, we saw a sign that said the safe room was through an alley.

"That's not odd or suspicious or anything." I said sasrcastically.

"It's a zombie apocalypse kid." Nick said

"Touché." I said

We were finally outside the safe room, no one's health bad. "Ok guys, almost there."

Then a Spitter attacked, Rochelle didn't move fast enough, and her right foot got burned through the flesh. We carried her back the rest of the way. "Rochelle, are you ok?" I asked, clearly panicking and concerned

"I'm fine." She assured me "Now, can you grab the medkit, and I will instruct you how to fix my foot."

"But, shouldn't you have them do it?"

"Gabe, now." She said firmly. She instructed me calmly, even through the parts were it looked like it hurt. She looked like she was going to be fine. I hugged her. We parted and looked each other in the eyes, our faces centimeters *inches if your American* away from each other. "Kiss me." She said, in the same instructing tone as before, this time I happily obliged.

We were interrupted by Coach who cleared his throat. "Umm, y'all?" said Ellis

"The copters are leaving." Nick said, angrily, pointing at the sky.


	14. Chapter 15

Phantom Hobbit: Pleaser

What am I going to do? All my friends are zombies that I've had to shoot, and Virgil hasn't been around lately. Well, that, and I'm way to chicken to go out and signal him with the radio myself. I heard movements coming from the lower floors. I thought I killed all the zombies, but more could have come, so I hid in the upstairs closet in the hallway. Footsteps came rapidly up the stairs, I took a step forward to get a better look at this 'infected' when the door ripped open and a gun was cocked at my forehead.

"Nick, get away from this poor girl!" another woman shooed the man in the suit, Nick, who lowered his gun.

"Hi sweetie, are you infected?" she asked sweetly

"No, my family used to live her."

"Did you have to kill them?" asked a black man, coming up from behind, I just nodded. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel." He put his arm around my shoulders "I'm Coach, that there's Rochelle, Ellis,"

"Howdy ma'am." The southerner tipped his hat.

"And the man who tried to kill you is Nick." Coach joked

"Hey! It was instinct!" Nick said defensively.

"It's ok, I'm Sandy!" I said cheerily

"Wow, someone had their happy pills."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ignore Nick, some it'll just come naturally, anyways, you wouldn't appen to know where an evac is." Asked Rochelle hopefully

"Well, actually, you could call Virgil." I said, the four survivors looked at me clearly confused "Over there, by the gate, there's a radio, come with me over there, and I can arrange for a boat to pick us up."

"Wait, US?" yelled Nick "Who said SHE could join!"

"Who said I was joining…" I replied sadly, feeling rejected, and hurt.

"Aww, Nick, look what yew did, she's gonna cry or something." Ellis said, hugging me.

"Oh no, no waterworks…" he looked at my puffy red eyes. "Please no. Ok, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, besides, I don't want to stay here my whole life."

"Ya Nick, yew ever think of that?" defended Ellis

"Whatever, sorry." He mumble

"So, deal?" I asked them

"Sure thing girly, and you can join our team if you want to." Coach assured me.

"Ok lets go out to the balcony, there's some ladders there." I lead the way outside through the wooden doors of my old house.

"So," I asked Nick, determined to get him to like me… or at least say more than 5 words to me. "Where did you guys come from, before here?"

"Savannah." He mumbled

"How'd you get here? It's a long way on foot."

"By car, then our helicopter crashed infront of this town." _Ok, so that was 11 words…_

"Oh, sounds like you guys went through some tough stuff getting here."

"Ya, did you know your hometown hates everything?"

"Umm, pardon?" I asked, slightly shocked

"Well, he means we saw the sign that said 'NO MILITARY NO CEDA STAY AWAY!'" Rochelle explained

"Oh, that, well, I don't know, I haven't lived here for some time. I just came to be with my family during the infection, and I guess no one wanted to get infected or spread the infection should we have had it." I explained, leading them through the maze of hedges to get to the radio at the gate.

I picked up the receiver "Hiya Virgil." I said

"Miss Sandy?" asked Virgil, excitedly on the other line

"Yeah Virg, it's me."

"Well, it's good ta here from ya. I thoughts yew was dead!"

"Sorry, wasn't in shape to use this radio."

"I see, is your family there?"

"N-no, I had to umm, kill them." I said softly, noticing Ellis tip his hat infront of his eyes

"I'm terribly sorry Sandy."

"But, I was wondering if you can come pick up me and my friends here."

"Friends? How many?"

"Four."

"Okey dokey Miss Sandy, I will be there in ten minutes, now yew just defend yourself and DO NOT MOVE from the plantation house."

"Ok, thanks!" I hung up

"But how will we know when he gets here?" asked Coach

"Believe me," I chuckled remember how Virgil always was, full of surprises "we'll know."

"Ok, well, let's get back up to the balcony, Sandy can take the mini turret, by the way, how did you get that?"

"People in this town are paranoid and teach their kids how to hurt someone before they can talk."

"That's… depressing."

"Ya, even more depressing then Nick." Ellis said cluelessly pointing at Nick.

We could hear the hordes coming. "Ok, Nick covers me, Rochelle and Coach; cover the other sides of the balcony and Ellis cover the entrance from the house."

"Well, damn, look at you manning up and taking charge." Smiled Nick _Success!_ We all immediately sprang into action. I took hold of the turret and operated it like how a teenage girl operates a phone, computer, and TV. It all just comes naturally.

"Well damn Anne Oakley." Ellis complimented

"So Sandy, how old are you?" asked Nick

"17." Everyone looked surprised, but still fought

"How would you describe yourself?"

"Nick, is now the best time?" I said worryingly

"A good a time as ever sweetheart."

I couldn't help but blush a bit as he called me sweetheart "Well I'd say I'm a crybaby, I have low self-esteem and in a constant state of worry but I think I'm reasonably smart, open-minded, and I'm defiantly eager to please." I said, shooting down a Smoker before it could constrict anyone.

Nick looked like he was going to say more, but instead he pointed to the far left corner of the plantation and yelled "TANK!" Nick and I unloaded all our ammo onto tat hulk like special infected and it died within seconds. "I wish we could bring that turret with us." Nick sighed.

Just as he said that, the gate blew up. It was a sight to see, defiantly. "Virgil's here!" I yelled, leading the way to the ladder with the least amount of infected trying to eat us. We climbed down and ran as fast as we could to the boat. Once we got there (Narrowly missing several pieces of flying debris from a Tank) we were out of breathe and our legs were going to fall off I swear.

We all immediately collapsed on deck. Nick sat beside me, "What were you gonna say before Nick?"

"well, I was going to ask, how you said that you were eager to please?"

I nodded my head "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it would please me, if you didn't reject me when I did this." He leaned closer and our lips met. It started soft, but the passion built up stronger until it was a full on make out session.

"Hey y'all I'm Vir- Sandy!" I pulled away

"Oh, hi Virgil." I blushed embarrassed

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes it is." Nick cut in, he looked at me and whispered in my ear "I hope you'll be eager to please more tonight." And he walked off.

_Oh wow._


	15. Chapter 16

Rei-A-Yume: Pretty, but Crazy

I sat in the safe house and looked out the window; it looked like a huge storm was coming. Suddenly, the door burst open. "See no gas, I told you." A man in a white suit was complaining "Hey guys, we got another survivor!" he yelled "You immune?" he asked me

"Yeah." I said

Three more people enter the safe room. A black woman wearing a Depeche Mode T-shirt, and Black man wearing a school's sports team shirt, and a guy wearing a baseball cap, overalls, and a bull shifters T.

"H-h-hey." He said to me "I'm, umm," he looked over to the woman "who am I?"

"You're Ellis." She replied sadly.

"Right, Ellis, I used to run an auto-shop with my buddies and I was in a band, I play bass. Some people call me El, but I prefer you didn't cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name, but, if yew prefer to call me El I guess you can."

I giggled "I'm Zoe, but you can call me Rei." I smiled

"Zoe?" asked Ellis dumbfounded

"Umm, yes, is there a problem?" I asked confused, as everyone stifled back laughter and Ellis had his jaw dropped.

"Umm, hehe, no honey, it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time, right now, umm, you wouldn't happen to know where some gas is?" asked Rochelle hopefully.

"Actually, yeah, I do. It's through the old sugar mill, but, I wouldn't suggest it. It looks like it'll rain."

"Whatever cupcake, we aren't afraid of thunderstorms in a damn zombie apocalypse."

"Ok!" I said putting my arms up in defeat, _they're screwed not me._

"Want to come? We need the gas to refuel the boat that's taking us to Nawlens so we can get evacuated." Explained Coach

"Finally." Nick put in. I raised an eyebrow

"We've been through a lot." Rochelle simply stated.

"Ok, well, I'd love to come." I said, staring a bit at Ellis.

I headed off to grab my axe, sword and metal baseball bat. While over there I overheard their conversation

"Ellis, look, _another angel_." Mocked Nick, faking an accent

"Isn't it strange how you meet another pretty girl that has the same name?" asked Rochelle

"Holy shit guys, she is so beautiful, she is so beautiful."

"Oh man Ellis, not this shit again!" Coach said jokingly

"Oh man guys, this is great, because this time she can come with us!" Ellis said excited.

I turned around, the four of them shut up "So, we ready?" I asked them.

"You might want to grab some melee weapons." I said

"Why?" asked Coach

"Witches." I stated. Ellis, Ro, and Coach grabbed one but Nick didn't

"I'm not stupid enough to shut a damn witch, besides, one of us needs to keep their balls and have a gun, in case of a Smoker or Boomer."

"You can- whatever, you're fucked." I said angrily, exiting the safe room, Ellis on my heels

"Stay out Witches?" Ellis read the sign outloud. "Is that what yew ment?" he asked me

"Sort of, you'll see." I lead them into the building and we could hear easily three witches sobbing.

"Umm, is my hearing fucked or are those three damn witches?" asked Nick, hitting his ear a couple of times.

"No, you hear three, and for the record, I don't know about your hearing, but as I said before, you're fucked." I smirked, walking off, clutching my axe close.

We got through the first three witches easily, well, Ellis shot a boomer a little too close to the witch so it caused her to growl softly, but we remained still and she cooled down so we left. "The next building has an elevator we need to take to go into the field across from the gas station." I explained

"Fun." Nick replied sarcastically

"Shut up suit." I hissed

"What if I DON'T WANT TO!" he yelled

"Nick…" Rochelle tried to calm him down.

"NO! GODDAMN IT I HATE HIS GODDAMN APOCALYPSE!" he heard witch "AND I HATE THOSE GODDMAN…" Nick heard a Witch screech and we saw one running for him "WITCH!" He yelled running away and shooting. 

"Well, he's a dumb ass." I stated as we killed the witch and he started walking back.

"Don't have to tell us young'un." Coach laughed

"I… am…calm…" Nick said through his teeth.

"You OK there Colonel Saunders?" I teased, walking passed him towards the stairs.

We reached the stairs and I hit the alarm. Let me tell you, it's easier to do this with 5 people. There's always someone with less zombies to look for Spitters, Smokers, Boomers and such.

"Elevators here!" I yelled

We all enter and I pressed the G button. "Déjà vu." Rochelle joked, I looked at her "We have a history with elevators."

"Well, sounds like you guys had a lot of fun before here." I said

"Don't start Nick." Coach said, noticing Nick was about to say something that was going to get him killed.

We exited the elevator, I pointed to the barely visible 'GAS' sign. "There, on the other side of this field' just follow the pipe!" I instructed, leading the way.

"Hey Zoe, how are yew?" Ellis said, coming up beside of me.

"I'm good, you know, for a person in a zombie apocalypse." I replied.

Then I saw a Hunter. It got ready to pounce me, but I was ready, with my baseball bat I hit the hunter's head off deep into the sugar cane field. "That's a home run!" Ellis commented, high fiving me.

"Damn I wanted to know what that thing's face looked like." Nick joked, and it actually made me laugh, but that was a onetime thing, he's still an ass.

We finally reached the gas station and strapped a can on each of our backs. "Ready to rewind?" I asked

**But we aren't! Groovy fast forward! ► ► **

"So we fire up the sign to signal this Virgil guy?" I asked skeptically

"Yep, don't argue with Coach, he knows a good plan when he's got one." Ellis explained what happened at the carnival.

"The Midnight Riders!" I exclaimed "You're not shittin' me?" I asked

"No ma'am." Coach laughed

"Damn I miss out on all the f-"

"Guys, I started up the sign." We all glared at Nick "Oops?"he said fakely

We fended horde after horde; some Spitters and Smokers, a Jockey rode Ellis for a while, which Ellis did NOT like _It's just wrong what those things do_

Then, Virgil's boat came we half walked half swam towards it, but there was one thing in our way. A Tank. They unloaded all their ammo on it and I ran straight at it.

"ZOE!" Ellis yelled

I jumped on the Tank's back and cut its head wide open.

Everyone was in awe, "Well come on now, on the boat!"

When we got on the boat, I gave my gas to the weird old guy named Virgil and sat down. I looked over to see Ellis right beside me.

"Hi Ellis how are-"

He kissed me, hard and passionately, then he broke it. "I-I'm sorry Miss Zoe, I don't know what came over-" Then I kissed him hard and passionately. It turned into a full out make out session, and well, it continued all night.


	16. Chapter 17

SPANISHBUZZFTW: I hate you I love you

I was walking down the street in New Orleans when I saw some special infected getting ready to attack an innocent group of survivors!

_GUYS! _I yelled, the four survivors looked at me speaking a language they didn't understand _Don't harm theses people please._ They nodded and left

"Who? How did yew do that?" asked a man in overalls.

"I'm magic." I joked

"I'm Rochelle," said a black woman,

"Coach" a black man

"Ellis, but some people call me-"

"Nick." Interrupted a man in a white suit

"That was rude." I stated

"Get used to it." He snapped

"Right… well anyways do you know where they're evacuating people?" asked Coach

"Actually, I think on the bridge." I said

"That's what we thought." Said Ellis "Would yew like to come with us?"

"Sure." I said. And we began walking, as we walked, we couldn't help but notice, every once in a while there were some bodies that didn't look infected

"Ok, so the bridge is on the other side of the park!" then the ground shook. "What the? Oh right, I forgot to mention, I think they're bombing the bridge."

"WHAT?" all four yelled in unison

"I thought you geniuses," I said angrily glaring at Nick "would have known."

"Well we knew they were bombin' the town 'n' stuff, but not the bridge!" said Ellis starting to panic.

"It's OK, let's just go find some military or CEDA personnel to help us." I said trying to calm him down.

"Wow, what a way to calm the kid with ADD down." Nick replied rudely

"Ok, you just shut up." I said warningly

"Or what? You'll have a hunter pounce me?" I shrugged my shoulders, "So the Bridge is through the park, then through the bus depot."

"Let's hurry through the park then!" announced Coach

We were walking through the park, nothing bad, the infected didn't bug us because I asked them politely but then, there was a Tank.

"ARGH!" it yelled which roughly translates to _"Die you mother**kers!"_

"_Please, we mean you no harm, let us pass through to get to the safe room across the street."_

The Tank didn't listen, it came charging at us, but I was determined _"You have to understand, we don't want to hurt-"_

I was cut off by the Tank punching me into the fencing of the park, causing me to lose most of the feeling in my lower back and legs.

I watched in pain as my new teammates shot the tank dead. Nick rushed over to me "Can you walk?" he asked

I tried getting up with no avail, then Nick picked me up, bridal style. "Just until we get to the next safe house. Along the way, we noticed more and more human bodie until finally we reached a trailer where there were piles of bodies; that were all human.

"Shit, it was open season on everything out here." Nick mumbled sadly.

"Dear sweet Jesus," I said equally as sad

"W-we gotta get through the bus station but it will cause the alarm to go off." I said.

"So, we just kill all sons of bitches." Ellis said happily.

"NO!" I said firmly, motioning for nick to go into the trailer. Everyone followed, I put my hand on the door.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We'll DIE!" Nick asked grabbing my arm back.

"Let me do my mumbo jumbo! THEN maybe we WONT DIE!" I yelled, pushing open the door.

_STOP! WE MEAN YOU NO HARM! DO NOT ATTACK US! _I yelled at them, most of the co-operated, but a few dozen common infected and a stubborn Spitter didn't and continued to attack, the other infected helped protect us.

"Umm, what is she doing?" asked Ellis

"She's communicating with the infected." Said Rochelle intrigued

"Freak." Nick mumbled, then looked back

The enemy infected somehow over ruled the ones trying to help us and I had my M-16 out going crazy "DIE YOU FAWKING TURTLES! DIE BY THE SHELLS OF YOUR FALLEN COMRADS!"

The infected fell dead and we continued to run to the tower.

"You. Are. Crazy." Nick said angrily, glaring at me.

"I am not, it… almost worked, didn't it?"

"Almost isn't GOOD ENOUGH!" we started arguing heavily, it got so bad I can't even repeat what we said.

"OK, there is NO cause for ANY language like that!" yelled Coach

"Seriously guys." Ellis said, disappointed

"But he started it!"

"But she started it!"  
We both said at the same time

"I don't want to hear it! Let's just, get to the bridge, ok?" said Rochelle, and those three walked ahead

"I hate you." I said

"I hate you more." He replied

We ignored each other the rest of the way, it was extremely awkward and silent, even for Ellis, until we finally reached the safe house.

"Ok, the bridge is just upstairs. I think we can make this."

"Sure we can." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Ok, YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GODDMAN TIRED OF YOU'RE GODDAMN ATTITUDE!" I yelled at him

"I'm tired of YOUR GODDAMN SUICIDE PLANS! WHO THE FUCK TALKS TO ZOMBIES YOU NUTCASE!"

"I DO! AND IT COMES IN HANDY!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'M EXTREMLY TURNED ON BY YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"ME TOO, KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" and he did, long, rough, and passionately

"GUYS!" Rochelle yelled "I'm sorry to interrupt your umm, 'fight' but we kind of want to get rescued before we get blown up."

"Right, sorry, just let me heal myself." I said.

After I healed myself and reloaded my gun, we all stood infront of the door.

"Ready?" Coach asked, we all nodded there was a walkie talkie which Coach used to ask the helicopter to wait for 10 more minutes while we crossed, and the race was on.

Most infected respected me and wouldn't attack us unless one of the others accidentally killed one of them. Spitters we just killed because they just don't like me, I give up on them. And we were so close to the end until, obviously, a Tank.

"Don't bother." Nick said to me "You have a gun, the ultimate for of communication." He smirked, I just nodded my head and we killed the Tank instantly. I mean, all of the ammo in and SMG but, times 5, that does a fuck load of damage!

We boarded the helicopter safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 12

Blackheart 0.o : Flick your cigarette and kiss me

_Ok Jeni, you've had worse._ I thought to myself, looking at my arm. The blood was still gushing, and my team had attacked me hours ago. They thought I was infected, though really I just felt like vomiting when we were on top of the hotel. Heights are bitches.

"Hol-ee shit." Said a southern man, opening the Vannah safe room door.

"Crap." Said another man in a white suit who, by the way, looked incredibly hot.

"Who did this to you?" asked a black woman, sitting beside me with a first aid kit.

"Or what?" asked a black man, who looked like he was breathing hard.

"My old team, they thought I was infected." Everyone looked at me, and the black woman started moving away "I wasn't!" I almost yelled "I, er, it was when we were on the top of The Vannah, and well, heights don't agree with me. They did this to me with my own crowbar, got on the last helicopter and left me. I managed to get down here on the elevator, because my shooting arm is still good." I smiled weakly.

"Oh, dear." The black woman said, beginning to treat my arm, first the disinfectant which stung, then she bandaged it up, good as new. "Thank you." I said

"Here, this should help." Said the southern man cheerily, handing me a needle, and I mean a HUGE fucking needle. "Ahh!" I yelled pushing it away from me.

"Guess you don't do well with needles either?" asked the man, the _hot_ man in the suit.

"No." I said firmly

"Great." He rolled his eyes

"Ignore him, I'm Rochelle that's Coach and Ellis," she pointed them out, Ellis looked sad he couldn't introduce himself, I was going to say something when Rochelle shook her head violently "You don't want to do that, trust us. Anyways, and that ass over there is Nick."

"Hey ass over there." I said to him

"Yeah, whatever sweetheart." He replied

"So, where are you guys headed?" I asked

"The mall, man I love the mall, I do, this one time, my buddy Keith and I went to the mall and-"

"Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" asked Rochelle

"OK."

"Want to come with?" continued Rochelle

"We won't mess you up so bad, promise." Joked Coach

I laughed "Sure, why not?" I loaded my magnum and followed Nick out the door. Now, yes, it turns out he's an ass, but he's still hot, and it's a zombie apocalypse, so, there's maybe 10 guys left out there, and no offence to Coach or Ellis, but if the rest of the guys are like them, I'll take my chances with the ass.

We agreed to have Ellis and Coach lead us to the nearby gun store, which was pretty cool. By the time we got there, I ran straight to the glass display case and broke it with my good elbow.

"Ak-47, oh how I've missed you." I said soothingly

Nick raised an eyebrow at my behavior, I stuck my tongue out and grabbed a laser sight.

"Hello?" the intercom next to me said. We all looked to see Ellis letting go of one of the buttons. "Sorry y'all." He said

"Umm, hi?" I responded

"Well hello there. I'm Whitaker, the owner of the gun store you're currently looting."

"Umm, thanks for the guns, we really appreciate them, thanks." I said

"Haha, not so fast missy. Now, I've barricaded myself on the roof, but I forgot cola, go get me some from the foodstore across the street, and I'll blow up the tanker on the road blocking the way to the mall, where there's supposed to be an evac."

"Ya that's what we heard too, hey, what about the guns?"

"Consider them a gift."

"Ok mister, but if you're screwing with us, I will kill you with your own gun." Nick said threatingly

"I'm a man of my word, you have my word on that." The door opened and we began our journey.

After opening the doors and setting off the alarm, I ran into the store with Nick, the other three were covering the doors. I saw the saw by the counter, and on the counter was a pack of cigarettes, I grabbed those first. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Just getting a little pick me up." I stated, grabbing the cola "I GOT THE COLA LETS GO!" We sprinted to the doors. S we stepped outside I noticed a van, "Over there! Short cut over the van!" I ran towards it, everyone trailing slightly behind me. "slow down kid!" Nick yelled

"Haha, no time for that! Gotta delivery to make!" I laughed, climbing up the stairs.

"Put the cola in the slot." Whitaker instructed. After doing so, I heard a strange coughing and wheezing sound. I looked back at my new team mates, after seeing they were fine I began to walk towards them, but got pulled by a tongue. "HELP!" I yelled. I saw Nick take out his chrome shot gun and kill the special infected upon impact. I fell onto a car below and rolled onto the pavement. "Holy shit, are yew OK?" asked Ellis, helping me up. "Mhmm. Fine." I replied. I got the cigarettes out of my pocket and took one. "Crap how do I light it?" We then saw a missile blow up the tanker. I can't get more descriptive or more vague. We walked towards the flames, I stuck the cigarettes over one and it caught fire instantly. "Well, that works." I puffed out some air

"Ok, dear god kid, give me one." Nick said, pleadingly, almost desperate. I gave him one, which he lit and breathed in for what seemed like a long time. "Umm, haven't had one for a while or something?" I questioned.

"You have NO idea." He said simply, leading the way to the nearest saferoom. When we got there, the other three locked us out. "Not until you put out yer stupid sticks!" said Ellis stubbornly.

"Whatever." We both said, leaning against the wall outside.

"So, how old are you?" I asked

"33" I almost choked on the cigarette "Why? How old are you?"

"28." I said sadly.

"Shit." He said. What was that supposed to mean? He liked me? No, he's too, umm, older to 'like' someone. "You know, this is a zombie apocalypse…" He started

"Really?" I said sarcastically

"Haha, anyways, I don't think age matters." I looked at him "Given the current situation." He attempted to fend for his words. Eventually he just started babbling. I shook my head. "Just shut up." I said, he did so and looked at me. "Flick your cigarette and kiss me." He looked at me dumbfounded; I took a deep breathe.

"Flick your cigarette." I did so, he followed "and kiss me." I said, we leaned into a long and passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Im sorry, but I didn't finished the last four I will ave them done by tomorrow, it's kind of 11pm im tired as hell so if I tried to keep my previous promise, I'd die, and it be crap, so, really, just, suck it up?

JK

But seriously, I got most of it finished, I just need another 24 hours

Thank you SOOOO MUCH

And that's why after those four I might pause this story

Now, If u'll excuse me, I need to pass out on my couch


	19. Chapter 19

Master of Wishes: Home

I watched the forest and half of the city burn, I ran quickly into the local pharmacy, go into the back room where the pills are. I grabbed maybe 6 or 100 or 20 I don't know, or really care, and started taking them all dry. Then the door opened

"What the fuck are you doing girl?" I saw a black man yell

I let a growl escape my lips, then four other people back away slowly "Man, she sounds like a Witch, don't piss her off!" said a man in a baseball cap.

"That's all women Ellis." Argued a man in a white suit.

"I am no infected." I said with my German accent

"You're no American either sweetheart." The suit guy replied.

"You're right, I'm German. And if you're thinking zat overseas is safe, you are wrong." I snapped

"Umm, well, would you mind explaining why your burned the forest and half of the town?" asked another woman

"Because I have this." I said evilly, holding up my flamethrower. I looked at the four other survivors. The woman was worried, the black man looked skeptical, the man in the white suit was in shock, and finally, the guy in the baseball cap looked like a deer in headlights, it was so funny, it was almost cute.

"Right, well, you gonna have to stop, you almost killed us!" The black man yelled

"So?" I replied, not caring in the least, then I felt the pills starting to take effect.

"Well, it's wrong because in this apocalypse- you ok there young'un?"

I ran outside to see the half burning forest. I fired my flamethrower seeing more and more zombies running around on fire. "BURN MOTHERFUCKERS, BURRRRRRRRRRRN HAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

When the forest was nothing but ashes, I turned back to the people in the pharmacy, they were about to exit, "Stop." I said, aiming my flamethrower

"Girl, you ain't right in the head." The black man shook his head, but stopped moving.

"What are your names?"

"Coach, Rochelle, Ellis and Nick." The black man said, pointing to the woman, the guy with the baseball cap, and the man in the suit.

I heard a Spitter and a Hunter. I quickly located the Spitter and burned her stupid ass to the ground. "Agh! I hate zhese motherfuckers!" The hunter walked right by me and began clawing at Rochelle.

"GET THIS THIING OFF ME!" she screamed, it took awhile for everyone to get out of their frozen state of confusion to realize the Rochelle was getting it bad. Coach finally picked up the sniper I had left behind and shot the hunter in the head.

"You BASTARD!" I screamed, lighting burning his leg. Coach dropped the gun in pain, and grabbed his knee.

"That your bad one?" Asked Nick, Coach just nodded trying to hold back tears.

"Suck it up!" I yelled "Give me my gun." I asked Ellis a little more sweetly, but still firmly. He brought it over then ran back to his team. "You are going to take me with you to the evacuation place."

"Why in the HELL would we do that?" asked Coach

"Well, if you don't I vill burn your asses to the ground like I did the forest over zere."

They conversed for a minute, then turned back "Fine," Nick said "We aren't any damn happy about it, but fine."

They lead the way at gun point to a plantation house just of the main road. We climbed up the scaffolding on the side of the building since the door was boarded up.

"We gonna clear out the house, using guns," Coach said firmly "We don't want this burned to the ground."

"Yet." I said, the four went to clear the house, "Wait, I'm keeping Ellis here."

"W-why?" he asked

"In case you and your stupid teammates think you all can just run off." I smirked, grabbing Ellis by the arm.

The other three exchanged glances, then left, their heads down.

"Where are you from?" I asked him

"Well, I'm from Savannah, I used to run an autoshop with…" he stopped to look at me, the small look of pleasure left his face "Savannah." He sighed

The other three came back. "We have to use the radio to get the boat over here." Coach explained sadly.

Honestly, I think they're being whimps, I'll just prove that I can be a good-ish person when the hordes come. This baby can burn a Tank to the ground in 10 seconds flat. I chuckled under my breath, and they looked at me. "Well, let's go." I urged them forward. We walked straight down to the gate and the radio, Coach picked it up "Hello?" he asked

"Well hello there! MY name's Virgil, now tell me, where are y'all at?"

"A big plantation house with a gate."

"Ahh, yes, I know the place, well, y'all just hang in there, I'll come and get ya right now."

The radio turned off and we sprinted back towards the house. I ordered Ellis to take the turret and I stood beside him with my flamethrower. Zombies were dying at a fast rate I could never have imagined possible. This boy knew how to handle a big ass gun. I liked that, a little.

Then, the Tank's growls and roars were heard from the far right of the yard. We looked and saw the Tank climbing the stone wall, "Ellis, shoot it! Everyone else worry about the other zombies." I said, it was going to damage the Tank, but not kill him by the time he got close enough for my flamethrower. The Tank got closer and closer and the other survivors got more worried.

"Kid?" asked Nick, I just waved him off, staring at the Tank waiting for the opportune moment to kill the Tank.

"Kid!" He asked again, the Tank was close enough, and I burned him to the ground with Ellis' help in 5 seconds flat.

"Call me Panzer." I smiled at them. They actually smiled back. The gate at the far end of the field blew up. "Our boat's here let's go!" I called out.

We all ran, Ellis and I at the lead, the other three got held up by a Tank. Virgil stepped out with a gun.

"Do they need some assistance?" he asked, Ellis was about to say something when I took out my flamethrower again and aimed it at the two.

"Where were you guys headed?" I asked Ellis

"Nawleans." He answered, scared.

"Take us there," I looked over at the other three survivors who were no doubt overwhelmed by the Tank "NOW!" Virgil ran back inside and the boat took off.


	20. Chapter 20

Umm, hi,

Please allow me to keep lying to you.

I'm kidding

Sorta

I can't finish Ellis the Redneck's or cyverb's so I'm just saying, their's will come out tomorrow because I'm a confused idiot sometimes.

Don't un-favorite, that would make me sad

Just to make sure, everyone who favorites will receive a penguin

(")

That is the penguin


	21. Chapter 21

Thecoolkid: Rest of our Lives

The truck stopped, and four survivors got out. "I hear we should head over to Riverside." I heard one say.

I ran down the road and through some woods, shooting stray zombies on the way. I needed to meet these other survivors. I finally caught up with them, they were getting ammo and such in front of the highway to enter Riverside. "Hey!" I said, "Mind if I come with you?"

"You clearly went through a lot of trouble getting here." A man in a vest replied rudely

"Whatever, sorry I believe in strength in numbers. So can I?" I ask the other three

"Sure thing son." Replied an older man with a cigarette in his mouth

"I'm Zoey that's Bill," she said pointing to the older man "Louis," a man who looked like he came out of a business meeting "And the asshole over there is Francis."

"Hey!" he said

"You are…?" she continued

"Call me Dale." I relpied

"Great Dale, now let's move!" Bill instructed. I had to respect that man. An old army vet. having to deal with about of confused people years younger.

We walked forward and saw that the highway collapsed.

"Well, we can go through the ditch." I said, leading the way, with Zoey and Bill.

"I hate highways." Francis complained

"How can you hate highways?" asked Louis

"Guys, shut up." Zoey said firmly.

There were plenty of zombies down there, but, nothing we couldn't handle, until a Hunter pounced Francis. "Gets this sweater wearing wussy off me!" he yelled. Zoey killed the Hunter in one clean headshot.

"Did you have practice?" I asked her jokingly

She thought for a moment "You could say that." She laughed

"I hate hunters."

"Why? Because they wear hoodies?" Louis said sarcastically

"Yeah, now that I think about it."

"Francis that's stupid!"

"Guys!" Zoey said more loudly and more firmly. I rolled my eyes at the two's stupidity and walked ahead with Bill.

We climbed up the ladder at the other side of the ditch which lead us in front of the entrance to the tunnel that goes to Riverside.

"You sure the military held out there?" I asked them

"Well, safe room graffiti isn't much to go by." Answered Bill

"But it's all we got. We gotta remain positive!" Louis said. Leading us into the tunnel.

"I hate tunnels." Francis said grumpily as we entered the car filled tunnel.

"You hate a lot of things Francis." Louis interrupted

"Your face."

"Francis, that was the WORST come back-"

"Guys!" Zoey yelled causing a few zombies to come forward which Bill and I took care of while Zoey had to play peace keeper.

"Does she always have to do that?" I asked him, firing my AK-47

"Yeah, it's pathetic those two."

"You're telling me. I've known you four for about 10 minutes and I can't stand them."

Bill chuckled and noticing that the three others were finished, we ventured forward.

We reached the middle of the tunnel where the over head had collapsed. We heard a wheezing sound; I immediately looked above and there a Smoker hiding. By the time I grabbed my AK-17, the Smoker had already constricted Zoey! She was dangling a good 3 feet above the ground. I shot the Smoker dead and went to help her.

"Thanks, that why I hate smokers." Zoey joked, and then turned to Bill "Sorry." Bill just waved it off and smiled.

We finally reached a point where the cars blocking the way were too much, so we headed through a doorway on the right. We all went down the stairs sneakily and stealthily, that is until Francis said "I hate stairs."

Then I couldn't take it. "Francis, shut up." I said

"What?" Francis asked shocked

"Shut. Up." I said again through my teeth

"What?" Francis said again, a little more angrily

"You need to shut the hell up with your stupid pointless complaining! It's driving me CRAZY!" I marched down the rest of the stairs, Bill following, obviously pissed at Francis too.

We reached the bottom of the stairs with Zoey before Francis and Louis, which gave me time to talk to her. "What were you doing before all this shit?" I asked

"I was a college failure." I looked at her skeptically "Well, not failure, but, my obsession with horror movies and video games got 'so bad'," she put quotation marks around 'so bad' "That I stopped going to classes. Well, now who's learning the wrong stuff." She laughed and so did I.

"Teachers are unaware of what's actually important, like learning how to kill the undead in case of a Zombie Apocalypse." We all cracked up. Francis and Louis finally made it to the bottom. Francis glared at me and opened the door. There was a room with some large pipes and a crap load of zombies.

We mowed the bastards down and went to search the rooms. We found more ammo, for which I'm thankful because my stock was running low.

"Lock and Load." I said, while I reloaded my guns. We stepped outside to be welcomed by the sounds of a Tank.

"Get ready guys!" Louis said.

The Tank came full speed, we shot it as much as we could until we had to reload. The Tank took this time to throw a rock at Francis' head, which knocked him down. The Tank then proceeded to smash him.

"God! HE SMASHING ME! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Francis yelled, in unbearable pain.

We shot the Tank, and when he finally fell dead, Francis was too close to it.

"Francis?" Louis asked

"Francis?" Zoey tried, becoming upset

The biker did not open his eyes. Francis was dead.

We all took a moment to silently weep and mourn. I found a blanket to cover his body. "Should we… you know in case he might become…" I tried explaining without being too harsh

"Infected? I guess so." Louis said

"I'll do it." Zoey insisted. She took Francis' shotgun from the ground and shot his head.

When we got to the safe room, we were all shaken up, upset, and didn't feel like talking much.

"Well, he went down good." I said; everyone looked at me, waiting for an explanation "I mean, he died fighting, that's what the dumbass biker would have wanted." I laughed; everyone else following.

"Well, I guess it's not so bad." Zoey said. I pulled her away for a second, "Zoey, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." She said

"Nothing will ever be bad, as long as I have you." I said, kissing her. When we broke apart, she smiled at me. We stayed together the rest of our lives.


	22. Chapter 22

Day Star Angel: Survivor Camp

I was walking through a goddamn swamp. Why? Because my stupid group said they heard of four survivors here. They're probably gone when they found out the government won't save them. Liars. I hate the government. Then I spotted the four of them, a suit, some guy wearing overalls, and two black people, and man and a woman.

"Hey! You guys there!" I yelled at them. "You looking for rescue?" I asked, stopping in front of them.

"Ya!" said the man in overalls

Well, it ain't coming." All their faces dropped" Myself and about 20 or so other survivors have set up a city or… or a camp of sorts, since we know the government isn't coming to help us anytime soon."

"Wow, she's more depressing then Nick." Said the black woman

"HEY!" said the man in the suit, I assume Nick

"Well girly, that's real nice of you but we can't just give up." Said the black man

"Listen, the camp is in the gulf of New Mexico, I have a boat waiting, I've walked 300 miles just to find YOU FOUR SPECIFICALLY so can we PLEASE just go?"

"We appreciate it, really, but we know we're going to get rescued, we're going to a plantation house where there's supposed to be a boat to take us to safety." He continued explaining. I smiled

"Well, I don't want to go back there empty handed, mind if I join you?" I asked

"Umm, sure?" said Coach

"It would be great to have another woman around." Smiled Rochelle

"Well, sure." Said the guy in the overalls, which, now that I noticed, he's using them as a belt.

"Whatever." Said the man in the suit.

"I'm Rochelle, that's Coach, Ellis and Nick." She said pointing to the black man, then the boy in overalls, and the man in the suit.

"So," I said, as we began walking "Is Nick always a douche?"

We walked to some walkways and they lead left and right.

"Which way do we go?" asked Ellis, looking more at me

"Well…" I said walking forward a little and hearing a Boomer, Charger and Smoker. "When nothing goes right, go left." I ran up the left walkway. We got to the end of it, walking through more water. "But apparently it wouldn't have mattered." I said; looking back to notice everything went the same way.

We walked deeper into the water until we reached land then we heard a witch.

"Hey Nick, I think your Girlfriend misses you." I teased

"Shut up." Nick replied angrily.

We snuck around the witch successfully but, we had to go in more murky, disgusting swamp water.

"This is disgusting." I said "I feel my feet growing fungus."

"This water is ruining my white suit!" Nick complained aswell

"You mean with the one with zombie brains all over it?" Rochelle asked

"Brains come out, swamp water doesn't." We all looked at him "Don't ask me how I know that."

"Right…" I said, Hey! OVER THERE! SAFE HOUSE!" I swam fast to get to the land and ran inside, everyone else was there soon aswell.

"LAND! NON MURKY BROWN DISGUSTING WATERY LAND!" Rochelle cheered.

We all healed and grabbed ammo before we walked towards the door. "Ready?" I asked "Because the plantation house should be around here somewhere."

Nick looked at me like he was going to say something "Don't get cocky with me!" I opened the door, finding both side of the road were blocked.

"Great," started Nick

"What did I say!" I yelled at him, desperately searching for some entrance to the plantation house, and then Rochelle found it

"Guys! The barricade is broken over here!" she yelled, leading us through, and we clearly saw the giant house at the end of the road. We walk carefully down the street killing a smoker and a charger until "Ah, CHRIST IN A HADNBASKET!" yelled Ellis "EWW, I'm all gooed!" Coach shoved the boomer back and killed it and we all crowded protectively around Ellis ready to fend off the horde.

The horde wasn't that bad, except for the Jockey that rode Ellis, which caused Nick and I to laugh a bit, it was a small thing with just common infected.

We continued to the plantation house, the door was boarded up tight. "We can go up the scaffolding!" Nick announced, leading the way.

When we got up, we went to the balcony. A conveniently placed turret was facing the yard. The yard was filled with hedges that looked like a maze and a gate at the far end, with a radio.

"Let's see if this guy can pick us up!" I announced, climbing down one of the ladders on the side of the plantation house. We walked forward. Killing stray random infected. We reached the gate and I let Nick take the radio.

"Umm, hello?" He said, not entirely sure what to do

"Well hello there, now, where are ya and I can come pick you up?"

"We're at a plantation house with a big gate."

"Nice description." I mumbled, Nick threw me a glare.

"Ok, now, you wait there and I'll come and get ya."

"OK GUYS BACK TO THE BALCONY GO!GO!GO!" I yelled, leading the team back up. Rochelle took turret, Nick and I covered her, while Coach and Ellis covered… everything else.

It was going great, until a goddamn motherfucking TANK came. _That intrudes on my plans._

"I got this!" Rochelle announced, shooting the Tank dead within just 30 seconds.

"Woah, Rochelle." I said, slightly surprised.

Rochelle smiled proudly and continued to plow down the infected, but she got too crazy and the turret over heated. "It's OK." I assured her, then the gate blew up "BECAUSE THE BOAT'S HERE LET'S GO!"

We all ran like mad, avoiding vomit, acid spit, and getting jumped, then we finally got on the boat, "That was awesome." I said panting.

Nick turned to me "Yeah." He walked over and kissed me, not like I argued. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "I love you."

"I love you too." Was all I could manage to whisper back.


	23. Chapter 23

cyverb: Heroically

I pulled the cord and the parachute opened up, allowing me to land gently on the roof of a building. I detached the parachute and looked over to see four other survivors who were just as shocked as I was to see other living people.

"Hi." I said, trying to break the ice.

"Hey, I'm Zoey." Said a girl, wearing a pink hoodie, jeans, and with her hair in a ponytail. Not to mention she was dual wielding pistols.

"I'm Louis," said a black man wearing a tie "That's Bill," he pointed to an old man wearing a military uniform and lighting his cigarette "And Francis." He finally pointed at the other man, bald, with a leather vest.

"Hey everyone, I'm Zorro."

"Zorro? You mean the guy with the sword?" asked Francis

"Umm, no." I replied, taken back by this guy's, well, lack of common sense.

"Oh man, I love that guy!"

"Wait? Francis, you LOVE something?" asked Louis jokingly

"Umm, not to be rude, but, do you guys have any idea where we are or where the closest evacuation place is?" I cut in

"Son, we have no idea, but if you're done with that parachute, we can use it as a flag, use that paint over there to write HELP or SOS on it." Bill explained.

I nodded and went to fetch my parachute. Zoey and I painted on it, so I decided to make small talk. "What were you doing before all this?" I asked

"College." She replied boringly

"Same, which one?"

"U of Pittsburg."

"Really? Me too!" I said excitedly, then, I began to get skeptical "How come I never saw you?"

"Well, I spent most of my time in my dorm watching horror movies and playing video games. It got so bad I ditched classes altogether, and when our school was evacuating people, I still didn't leave until my zombie roommate tried to eat me." She said sadly, "I think you can guess the rest." She turned to me and smiled. "What's your story?"

I was about to tell her, when we Francis insisted that we 'stop drowning the parachute in paint' and hang it up for a helicopter to see. After we hung it up on some old tent poles, Louis joined us with painting an SOS on the roof with the rest of the paint. Shortly after, a News 5 copter came with an announcement

"To anyone who can hear this, proceed to MERCY HOSPITAL for evacuation. Repeat: proceed to MERCY HOSPITAL for evacuation."

"Can he not see these giant ass signs?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Apparently not." Francis agreed, pissed off at the apparently blind copter pilot.

"We can take to subway to the hospital, there's a red-line station not too far from here."

"Well, I say we head there." Louis agreed

We all grabbed ammo and health packs, and headed down the stairs. Common infected were wondering here and there, but we easily took them out, it was when we hit the alley it got a little tricky. "In here!" I shouting, going into a storage room of sorts, and finding pills for everyone. As soon as I lead the group outside, a Smoker from the rooftops constricted me. "ARGH! It's got me!" I yelled. Zoey immediately jumped into action, shooting the Smoker causing it to explode in a cloud of lung filling fog. "Thanks, I owe you." I said, meaning it. I have to help her out back, twice as heroically, it's… a guy thing, no time to explain; zombie apocalypse. After that, it was the streets and, well, that was trickier.

So we went inside the office building to look for supplies, Bill lead the way through the hallway, he opened the first door on the left, and a Hunter pounced him! "GET. THIS. THING. OFF!" He yelled as the Hunter scratched up his torso, slowing clawing at the skin. I took my shotgun and killed it, pushing the dead Hunter body off Bill; I helped him up. "That wasn't necessary, but thanks." He replied, I gave him a quick nod then looked at Zoey who was smiling at my actions.

We opened the down back out into the streets, where we heard moaning and sobbing. "Witch." Louis said

"Lights OFF." Bill instructed, he turned his flashlight off, and we followed his lead. The witch was sobbing behind a truck, so we just had to sneak around the other side, until the ground started shaking. "TANK!" we all shouted, running backwards while shooting the fuck out of that thing.*

As we ran backwards, Zoey tripped over something. "OW!" she yelled, as she landed on her elbow first. This startled the Witch and she started clawing at Zoey. I looked between her and Bill, Francis and Louis, who were fighting against the Tank, and losing. I took careful aim with my shotgun and killed the witch, helping Zoey up, I threw her my health kit and ran to help Bill, Louis and Francis.

After we all met up again, Zoey looked better, I offered to help her to the safe room, which was right down the stairs to the subway. "thanks." She said to me, when the other three were ahead of us.

"No problem, I imagine it's hard to walk after you just got clawed at. Viciously. By a mutant zombie." I responded

"No, I mean, for saving me," she started

"Again, you're welcome, but you saved me too, so I owed you." I explained

"And," she continued, "for being here. I'm so thankful I found you." She said to him, her head down. "I umm, I, oh erm, umm" Zoey struggled to get the words out. "Well, I think I kinda maybe love you." She said, barely a whisper, but I could hear her.

"I love you too." I said back, kissing her in the process

"Hey, get your asses in the damn safe- EWW!" Francis said, poking his head out of the safe room to see our 'moment.' We walked back in, ready to go to Mercy hospital and survive. Together.

*I was GOING to not swear once in this story, but… meh, I think if you were facing a Tank in the real world, that would end it too.


	24. Chapter 24

Ellis The Redneck: Hunter Hunter

*So, I wanted to try this sorta differently, instead of it being you and introducing the survivors, it'll be the survivors begin introduced to you! Ellis The Redneck, if you don't like it I can change it, it's just to try.*

The survivors are walking through a dark alley when they hear crying.

"Someone's alive." Nick said.

He, Zoey, Ellis and Bill went into the room where the crying was coming from, Zoey moved her light slowly to where the crying was coming from, then lighting struck and Bill noticed that it wasn't another survivor, it was a witch. Bill smacked the flashlight out of Zoey's hand but the witch was already startled.

They started running but Bill and Nick notice that the witch wasn't chasing them, so they went to check and saw the witch with a machete through her gut on the ground. Then a loud scream is heard, and Zoey is pinned by a hunter and before anyone can help, a knife is shoved into the hunters back by a man with a sweater.

"Thanks." She said to this mysterious man. "I'm Zoey."

"No time for that now!" yelled Nick

"They're coming!" yelled Louis, firing his SMG at the incoming horde. Zoey motioned for the mystery man to follow them as they went into the streets. Louis looked up to see a helicopter. "Hey! COME BACK! WE'RE NOT INFECTED!" he ran out into the open, the mystery man went to follow him, and Zoey went with him. The mystery man pulled out a G36c and ran towards Louis. Zoey was confused and followed him; she now saw what he was trying to do, protect Louis from a Hunter.

The hunter pinned Louis and began ripping him to shreds. The mystery man pushed the hunter off, and just as he was about to shoot him, Zoey shot the hunter in the head, unfortunately alerting the horde.

The shadows of the infected were coming from every direction. Zoey took this moment to throw her pipe bomb, then the ground started to shake. They narrowly dodged a rock that flew pass their heads, they saw a giant zombie, one could say it resembled the Hulk, but it wasn't. It was a Tank.

"Run or shoot?" Louis asked Bill

"RUN OR SHOOT!" he repeated more desperately.

"Both!" he answered, everyone did as instructed and began running and shooting the massive creature. They had reached the fire escape and Rochelle, Coach, Louis, Zoey and the mystery man had begun climbing up. Bill then got constricted by a smoker. Francis shot it and helped the older man up, shooting two zombies in the process.

"Merry Christmas." He said, climbing up the fire escape with Nick and Ellis. Bill got on, but a zombie was about to attack him until it fell dead, he looked up. "Go!" yelled Zoey, "I'll cover you!" Bill climbed to the top with everyone else, but Zoey was still shooting the Tank with her pistols. As the Tank climbed up, the fire escape started to peel off of the building, so she ran up, she didn't know if she could make the jump.

"Francis!" She yelled, jumping with her hand extended, it was caught, not by Francis, but by the mystery man.

"Thanks, what was your name?" she asked again

"Call me Ricky." He replied with a slight Spanish accent

"We made it, I can't believe we made it!" Louis said excitedly.

"Son, we just crossed the street." Bill replied, lighting a new cigarette.

Ricky leaned over the other side of the building to see a horde of zombies around a burning fire.

"Ricky," Zoey called "This is Louis, Bill, Francis, Rochelle, Nick, Coach, and Ellis."

"Hello, A pleasure to meet up with fellow survivors." He replied

"Right, well, let's try and signal the copter first with that blue tarp over there." Bill instructed.

"And we can paint an SOS." Zoey added

"And we can snipe some bitches!" Francis yelled, going to the edge of the building to do so. Ricky saw Nick roll his eyes as Ellis soon joined Francis.

Zoey looked at Ricky who seemed upset. "What's wrong?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I hate to be blunt, but Bill seems like he needs to control and Francis seems stuck up." He said, looking guilty afterwards

"You have a point, but they're our team and we need to trust and respect each other to be able to survive."

"That was very clever and deep." He said sweetly to her. Zoey fought back a blush

"What's wrong with your eye?" Zoey asked after a minute or two of watching Francis 'snipe some bitches'

"It was a hunter attack, one week after infection; my friend turned into a hunter and pounced me. My brother saved me, but not before Paul* cut my eye deep. My vision is still a little blurry but I'm fine."

"Did yew just say 'Paul?'" asked Ellis, looking over at Ricky. "Hol-ee shit, Ricky!" Ellis asked

"ELLIS!" Ricky yelled

"Know each other?" Zoey asked

'I lived in Savannah awhile back, we were best friends."

"_Amigos_." Ellis added in "Hey, where did yew move to anyways?" he looked at Ricky expectantly

Ricky glanced over at Nick "He came to Vegas, we met up, conned some suckers, it was a good… 2-3 years?"  
"Yeah, I think it was 2." Rocky replied slightly over-lapping Nick. "Then, we had to go our separate ways to escape the infection. I went back to Savannah, hoping to find it safe, or, at least find Ellis, but no one was there so I came here." Ricky explained.

Zoey looked sadly at Ricky. He had a hard time getting here. His beautiful green eyes held pain, his gorgeous hair showed struggle, his, oh, wow, abs. Zoey then stopped checking him out long enough to realize blood was oozing through his black T-shirt.

"Oh my god, Ricky, what happened?" she asked, grabbing her health kit and opening it up.

"I must have opened up the scars from Paul." He explained to her

"Well, hold on, I can heal you I can-" Ricky placed a gentle hand on Zoey's arm

"Calm down, it's happened before. I'm immune, I just need to re bandage it." Zoey looked up to see his eyes and genuine smile

"Ok, but let me heal you." She insisted. Ricky nodded signaling she was permitted to do so. After Zoey cleaned his cuts and stitched them up. She took a deep breath. "Ricky?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Of course!" He replied _matter of fact-ly._

"Why?" she questioned

"You're living proof." He said

Zoey couldn't hide it anymore and blushed.

"TO ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS: PROCEED TO MERCY HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION. REPEAT: PROCEED TO MERCY HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION" a helicopter announced overhead

"Asshole! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Nick was yelling. Coach Rochelle and Ellis tried to calm him down.

Everyone grabbed ammo and health kits.

"Alright," Ricky said, he reloaded his M-16 and made that satisfying _click _noise "Let's kill us some bitches.

*Why yes readers, _perhaps_ I DO mean Keith's brother Paul… ;)

** It's more third person, isn't it? I rather enjoyed writing this, so I hope you did too! It makes a rainbow appear in my head every time you guys give a positive review, but if it's negative I imagine the computer on fire, but the I don't want my computer on fire, so I forgive you.

***I'm seriously on a sugar high right now, sorry :)


	25. Chapter 25

Note 5?

Teehee, so many notes

Actually, this could be note 6…

Alwell, I would like to announce the 'listings for the L4D stories

So I FINALLY finished cyverb's and Ellis the Redneck's

Sorry it took so long guys, but I hope it was worth it?

Then, next for this Friday we have:

foxlover101

The-Blue-Star

500yen

YAY

That is all


	26. Chapter 26

Note 6!

I'm sorry guys, but my friend invited me to her cottage for four days , so, no internet, so no stories! Next Friday! Thanks for all of you who are sticking with me even though I'm sometimes late on the stories, it means a lot!


	27. Chapter 27

foxlover101: Someday

I was about to go into the elevator, I had no plan, but, I was tired, and less likely to run into a Boomer or something. God, I hate those fat things.

"Wait!" I heard someone yell. A group of four people ran up to me to come into the safe room. "Thanks." Said a black woman "Bet it's been a long time since you've been asked to hold open a door." She smiled at me. I just smiled in return, a man beside her in a white suit looked at me quizzically, wondering why I didn't respond. I made signs with my hands. _I'm a mute._ I wanted to say.

"Oh, my gosh, are you mute?" asked the woman with her hands over her mouth, I nodded again. "I'm so sorry, I'm Rochelle. That's Nick." She stated pointing to the man in the white suit.

"I'm Coach." Said a man and he was fat. I was petrified. No, I'm not being mean, but, if you ran into five boomers on your first day of surviving, you'd get that phobia too.

"I'm Ellis." Said a man with a southern drawl, then I saw he was extremely injured, his stomach was torn up as were his arms. I looked at him with deep concern "Oh, I just got jumped by a Hunter, but I took care of him." He replied proudly.

"We tried healing him as best we could, but we don't have any gauze." The woman explained.

I immediately reached into my backpack and got out my magic gauze. I pointed to the ground, motioning for him to sit down while I wrapped the gauze around his stomach and chest area. Next, I wrapped up the arms.

"Thank ya kindly." He said, smiling. "My name's Ellis, as yew know," holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it gladly, he held on with a tight grip "some people call me El, but I'd prefer you don't cause El kinda sounds like-" the woman pulled me away from him.

"I'm sorry, Ellis can go on for a bit." She said, I looked over at Ellis who blushed. "What's your name?" I wrote on my notepad with my pen _Lilly_ "That's a very lovely name Lilly."

"Is there an evac here?" asked Nick impatiently, I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" asked the fat man, I hid behind Rochelle, nodding my head slowly.

"What's her problem?" asked Nick

"Nick, shut up an' leave her alone!" Ellis said defensively. I smiled at him. "Y-yew have purty* eyes." He gushed. I blushed and turned away.

"Great, now, before we start talking about how you two can start making blue eyed babies, can we get out of this ZOMBIE INFESTED mall?" shouted Nick enraged. Everyone nodded. Ellis and I blushed more.

Rochelle looked to me "Did you want to come sweetie?" she asked softly and politely.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! And it's better than being alone, cuz one time my buddy Keith-"

"Please, just come." Said Nick pleadingly, we all looked at him confused "Just come to make him shut up! Or so at least he so he can tell SOMEONE his stories who won't punch him in the face."

We all stared blankly at him, I have known him for five minutes and I am already worried about his out of character-ness.

Ellis looked at me with hopeful eyes "Will yew?" he asked, he looked so cute and desperate. I nodded.

"Great!" he shouted, we all grabbed health kits while the other four grabbed ammo. Nick looked at me judgingly again. I opened my red messenger bag, revealing an array of melee weapons, varying from a baseball bat to axes to crowbars.

"Whatever." Nick mumbled. We went to the elevator. "CEDA's not going to save us, any ideas?" he asked and he pushed the ground floor button.

"Well actually I've been thinking…" Nick looked at Ellis "now, I've just been thinking Jimmy Gibb's stock car's over there, we just gotta gas it up, then I'll drive the damn thing to New Orleans my damn self." He smiled

"New Orleans is supposed to be the last safe place." Rochelle explained to me.

"All right y'all, once the elevator stops, get ready to move. Lilly can you grab any gas cans we throw and fill up the car? Ellis will cover you." Said Coach. I nodded slowly, understanding this was my new team I had to try to get along with everyone.

The elevator opened up and there was a gas can right in front so I ran and grabbed it, Ellis came with me to the car while the others went to get more gas.

I filled up the gas tank. Ellis peered over my shoulder for a second. "Looks like we'll need seven more at least." He said. "SEVEN MORE!" He repeated to the other three.

"Ok, don't get your panties in a bunch Overalls!" I heard Nick yell. Ellis looked sad, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I was about to catch another gas can when Ellis pulled me out of the way. I narrowly missed getting hit by Spitter acid, but the gas can was going to explode. I jumped back in there, burning my arm, but grabbing the can and filling up the car.

We got five more with much problems, Nick was hit by a Charger and Rochelle by a Smoker. But on the bright side, no Boomers! I was content until we heard the Tanks all too recognizable growls. "Shit!" I heard Nick say above me. He threw down the last gas tank for me to catch, while he ran with everyone else to shoot the Tank.

I picked it up, my hands fumbling with stress and fear. Then a block of floor hit my head. I got back up but my head was bleeding uncontrollably. I woke up, and Ellis was helping me up. Nick in the drivers seat, I guess Ellis was gonna have me sit on his lap. The Tank had obviously not died, considering I looked behind me and he was chargering at us. I looked in the car. There seemed to be no room. I knew what I had to do. I slammed the passenger down shut, and aimed a pistol at Nick's head, indicating him to drive. They drove through the wall, Ellis yelling "Lilly!" the entire time. I looked at the Tank. I hope I would see them again. Ellis again, someday.

*No, I do not mean he is saying it like an idiot! He is saying it like a southerner, so

SHUT UP!

^_^ xD


	28. Chapter 28

The-Blue-Star: Princess

I ran to the elevator. "WAIT!" I yelled. I flew myself into the elevator just in time for the door to close, cutting myself and the other people off from the zombie hordes.

"Howdy, my name's Ellis, what's yours?" asked a guy in overalls

"Name's Rochelle, you?" asked a black woman

"My friends call me Coach, I guess y'all can do the same." The black man looked at me "What's your name?"

"Evelyn." I answered kindly. I was about to turn around and ask the man in the white suit was his name was when he interrupted me.

"Don't even bother, _princess._" He said the last word with sarcasm looking at my attire. I glared at him "The name's Nick, but don't bother remembering it cause I'm not sticking around too long." I was about to retort when Coach interrupted.

"Ok y'all, let's be peaceful, and Nick, how about we stick together a little while longer ok?" The elevator stopped, but the doors were jammed.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a welcoming party when we open this door, everybody get ready." Nick instructed. I clutched my axe as Nick and Ellis pried open the doors. I ran out and grabbed an AK-47 off the ground. The other three were ahead while Nick and I trailed behind. As we were about to enter the kitchen, a tongue wrapped around me.

"HELP! " I yelled, Rochelle Coach and Ellis turned around. Ellis looked like he was going to save me, but instead ran off with the other two! Nick actually came and shot the Smoker. As he helped me up, he saw my look of horror on my face. He just sighed and led me to the safe room outside. I looked at the other three who bore guilt upon their faces. "What was that?" I asked calmly, but when nobody answered, I spoke louder "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Calm down Evelyn." Coach said, "We didn't have a choice."

"A choice! Yeah, you did, you could have chickened out, or HELPED ME." I shouted

"We were too far away, the horde was overwhelming us." Rochelle tried to explain

"And Nick took good care of yew." Ellis added. I scoffed.

"Ha, Nick. Whatever, can you expain what would have happened if that situation was repeated without Nick there? Would you still have left me?" 

"Ok, Princess, calm down. They were farther ahead, I was closer, they knew I was going to save you, it's not a goddamn two man job!" he was red in the face from anger.

"They ditched me!" I retorted

"No, they were TRYING to SURVIVE. That's what you do in a fucking ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" he sighed and curled his fist on the counter. "Listen, you're obviously a spoiled brat who knows shit about what the real world is like, so either, you get over it and yourself, or if something like this happens again, I will leave you to get eaten alive." He reloaded his gun and stomped out the door.

I huffed and followed. The rest of the group became worried about our tension. Rochelle came up to me to comfort me, but I just mumbled "He's right, I have to grow up and get through this." The walk was fine. Silent; but fine. Until a Spitter came from behind a dumpster and spat at me. "Argh! Damn it!" I hissed, examining my foot.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, running to my side.

"Crap, my shoe." I said, noticing my flats were worn out.

"Princess." He muttered walking off.

"Hey Nick! You're one to talk, you won't shut up about your suit." Ro defended. Nick muttered something about _bitches_ or _asses_ and walked off.

We made it to the gun store. I grabbed laser sights for my AK-47 and more ammo, then examined the intercom system. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello there. I've barricaded myself on the roof with ample provisions, but in my haste, I forgot cola. So here's my proposition. If you get me some cola at yonder food store, I'll clear a path to the mall for you."

"Ok, but if you're screwing with us, I will kill you with your own gun." Nick responded threatingly. The door swung open.

"I'm a man of my word. You have my word on that."

We began to walk up the stairs "Thanks for the guns though, really, we appreciate it." Nick said, and we ran to the store.

I was voted to carry the cola, Nick and Ellis were covering me. We began walking all the way around to the door on the roof. Coach huffed, "I-I'll wait here. You young'uns go on ahead." He leaned over by the tanker.

"Ok." Ellis said, leading me to the door.

"Put the COLA in the SLOT." Whitaker instructed.

"Ok ok, calm down there." I said, dropping the cola in.

"So how he going to clear the path?" asked Nick. Then I saw the tip of a missile launcher aimed at the tanker, and Coach.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. Whitaker had fired the gun, the tanker and Coach exploded into a cloud of dust.

Rochelle and I quietly sobbed, Ellis removed his hat, and Nick placed one caring hand on my shoulder, and aimed his gun through the eye slot of the door.

"You. Bastard." He said through clenched teeth.

"Wha- I didn't do anything!" Whitaker responded

"Did you see him?"

"N-n-"

"DID YOU SEE HIM!"

"YES! But-" Nick pulled the trigger. "Ow! My damn foot!"

"You're damn lucky I didn't aim higher." Nick growled, then we walked to the tanker, looking for Coach.

"I-I can't find him!" Rochelle sobbed, Ellis even sniffled a couple of times.

"Guys, we *sniff* we have to go on, it's what Coach would have wanted." I said sadly.

"You're right." Nick agreed "Come on guys, the mall's right there." He lead the way.

While Ellis and Rochelle entered, Nick pulled me back. "I take it back." He said.

"What?" I asked

"That you're spoiled, and a brat, and stupid. At first, I thought you were kind of idealistic, but I realize you're not." I looked at him, questioning his sincerity. "And that skirt makes you look hot, _Your Majesty._" He added flirtingly before kissing me roughly and passionately.

"Umm, guys?" said Rochelle, we broke apart and looked at her. "There's no evac here."


	29. Chapter 29

500yen:

I was running through the sugar cane field, completely oblivious to where I was going, all I knew was I was going forward hopefully. I turned back to see how far behind the Tank was, the answer being not very far. I fired my shotgun ten times before I had to reload, by that time, bullets were whizzing past my head. I turned around to see four other survivors all firing at the Tank. I delivered a final head hot and it went down. I ran up to the other survivors. "Thanks." I said out of breath.

"Folks call me Ellis. I run an auto shop around here. Instead of evacuatin', I armored up a truck to drive myself out of here. Built that thing to be zombie-proof." A man in a baseball cap and overalls said to me smiling "Well, turns out it was only 99% zombie proof, last 1% torn that truck to shit."

I laughed "My name's Ann- you know what, just call me Al."

"I'm Rochelle." Said a black woman

"Name's Nick." A man in a white suit grumbled

"My friends call me Coach. How would you like to come with us? We have a boat, we just came here to get gas." A black man offered.

"Umm, sure." I said, following them into the gas station safe room.

"I'm also in a band, I play bass." Ellis explained to me while we got ammo, health kits and gas cans. I had listened to him talk for the good part of an hour, and he didn't seem to stop, and I liked that. It was nice to hear stories, remember the good times. Everyone else looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You, are the ONLY person I know who can listen to this boy speak without telling him to shut his mouth." Coach joked. Ellis and I smiled at each other.

"Ok, if we're all ready?" Nick inquired clearly impatient; we all nodded and headed back out to the sugar mill. We walk through the field "Hey, short stuff, can you even see over the sugar canes?" Nick joked. I flicked his head and walked off.

"That was just uncalled for." Ellis said to Nick, following me. I pushed the button to open the elevator.

"You, when you're in a peach grove you find all sorts of cool shit! Like this one time, my buddy Keith-"

"Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" Rochelle asked, trying to usher him out of the elevator.

"OK."

We walked down the stairs to see the building has been flooded. "Hey, Al, you sure you can carry all that stuff? You might drown." Nick teased, because the water was up to his knees while it was up to my mid-thigh.

"Ok, call me short ONE MORE TIME and I blow your shins off! Then we can find out who's short." I threatened aiming my shotgun at his shins.

"Calm down there-" I have a feeling his was going to insult me. "Al." he finished

We walked through the sugar mill, flashlights off. It was pretty much like walking blind, and if that wasn't bad enough, a storm came. "In here!" Ellis shouted, motioning to a trailer. We took cover, but the zombie came running towards us.

"I always thought zombies weren't supposed to be fast." I asked, shooting zombie after zombie.

"Well, this ain't the movies kid." Nick snapped. I was going to kill him soon, I was sure of it.

The rain finally let up and we headed into the safe room across the road, I was about to open the door when Ellis stopped me. I looked up at him "Listen." Was all he said, so I did, and we all heard a Hunter's growls from the other side of the door.* I aimed my shotgun and Ellis flung the door open. I shot it square in the forehead and it fell dead. "Well goddamn Annie Oakley." Ellis commented, I smiled at him and we entered the saferoom.

"So we just gotta get through the town?" I asked them, they nodded their heads. I looked out the door facing the town. "Umm, guys?"

They looked out and what we all saw was shocking, not surprising, shocking. The entire town was flooded. "It's like the fabled city of Atlantis." Ellis said in awe. Nick looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself, earning a smirk from me and some snickering from everyone else.

We headed outside, and it seemed that the second we stepped foot out the door, the rain poured down, the rain was so heavy, I couldn't see anything in front of my face, including where the railing broke off.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, falling to the ground a good three, four feet. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I saw Ellis come over.

"Aw, shit, Al, yew ok?" he asked panicking.

"I-I'm fine, just, how's my arm?" I asked shakily

"Ow," he replied "Oh well, nothing this good ol' health kit can't fix." He beamed at me and grabbed his health kit. He disinfected and wrapped a bandage around it tightly.

"Thanks Doc." I said to him happily, I kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

We walked to the Burger Tank. "How are we gonna signal this guy?" I inquired. Ellis didn't answer me. I now wish I didn't kiss him, it obviously wasn't a good idea, he hates me!

"We can fire up the sign." Coach suggested. We all agreed, so we all grabbed ammo. Ellis grabbed a pipe bomb, Rochelle grabbed a Molotov and I grabbed Boomer puke. Ew.

"Everyone ready?" Nick asked, and before anyone could answer, he turned it on. We fought a horde without any Specials, which just meant that one was due to come. Then, we heard a Tank.

"Fucking bastards." I mumbled. The Tank climbed p the side of the building. I grabbed my bile bomb and threw it at the Tank. Common infected began attacking the hulk like creature, the Tank decided to cast one blow before going down to the nearest one of us. The nearest one was Coach.** Coach got punted off the building into the water.

"COACH!" we all yelled, the Common infected still killing each other from the remaining Boomer bile. "Th-the boat's here." Nick said, running off. We all followed. Ellis threw a pipe bomb. Rochelle, then, got attacked by a Hunter. I quickly pushed it off and shoved my axe into it skull. Helping Rochelle on the boat, we left.

"Th-that was mighty kind what you did for Ro." Ellis said from behind me.

"Thanks." I replied simply, still embarrassed from before. "Listen, Ellis, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Why? I'm not." Then Ellis kissed me. On the lips. It was soft, sweet and gentle.

"Oh, god, ew." Nick said, imitating vomit noises.

"Someone shoot the Boomer!" I yelled, laughing. Ellis kissed me again.

"Umm, guys, hate to break up your adorable…ness… but do you here those jets?" interrupted Rochelle. We all looked into the sky and indeed there were jets. And the jets were dropping things.

*I understand safe room doors tend to already be open, but, this is special ^_^

**I've had to kill Coach twice. I feel bad! Well, actually, in the other one, I could have killed Ellis, but, COME ON, if you had to kill Coach or Ellis, you'd pick Coach, right? You don't blame me, right?


	30. Chapter 30

Leia's-Charismatic-Xbox: Crying

I sniped one more head before I had to reload. I looked back out the window and saw a stock car driving, but they stopped. I looked through my scope to see a tow-truck in the way. I ran down the stairs.

"Are you immune?" I asked, clutching my sniper firmly, ready to take action immediately.

"Umm, yes?" answered a man in a suit

"Not good enough, let's try it this way, if a zombie bites you, will you turn into one?"

"No!" a black woman almost yelled

"Ok, that's good, sorry about that." I said, easing up "You can't be too careful out here anymore."

"You can say that again, I'm Coach." Said a black, heavy-set man.

"I'm Ellis, some people-" started some guy with a baseball cap and overalls.

"My name's Rochelle." Cut in the black woman, mentally advising me that I should not ask Ellis to continue.

"Name's Nick, can you move this big ass car?" asked the suit, everyone else had questioning looks.

"Umm, wow Nick, that's the nicest way you've ever asked someone to do something." Ellis pointed out.

"Whatever." He mumbled still glancing at me, I blushed a little.

"What's your name?" Rochelle asked

"I'm Ayleia."

"Ayleia, can you move the truck?"

"S-sure." I said. "B-but the noise is gonna attract a horde, so you gotta move quick." I said

"What about you?" asked Nick

"Oh, I'll be fine." I assured him. "Now, are you ready?" I asked backing away to the tow-truck. They all nodded their heads. I ran to the tow truck and put it in gear. I drove it into the ditch and jumped out. I sniped a few zombies in my way. I was about to run back to the apartment, when someone grabbed me!

It was Nick, he pulled me into the car. "Drive!" He yelled

Ellis slammed his foot on the gas and drove off. "What-" I started

"We weren't gonna leave you just like that sweetie." Rochelle explained "There were so many zombies and all you got is your sniper."

'It wouldn't have been right ma'am." Ellis added in

"Oh, well, thanks. It has been awhile since I've seen another person." I revealed "Where are you heading?"

"Nawlens." Coach said. "You gonna come with us?"

"S-sure."

"Yew know, this reminds me of this one time, my buddy Keith-"

"NO!" Nick yelled, cutting Ellis off

"Oh, come on man, why you gotta be like that?" Ellis turned to me "Yew know, did I ever tell yew 'bout this one time, my buddy Keith and Ifilled up water balloons with or own-"

"Ok, umm, Ellis, I-I-I don't want to hear about that." I cut in, my heads in my head.

"Oh, come on!" Ellis yelled, disappointed

"Ellis, your stories are stupid," Nick started "I mean… Ayleia, do you want to listen to these stories?"

"W-well they're kinda pointless." I answered, a little ashamed

"And they're stupid."

"You already said that." Ellis pointed out

"So?"

"Oh, ya know, WHATEVER Nick!" Ellis huffed. I felt so guilty

"Ellis, I'm sorry." I said

"It's ok. It's pretty much all Nick's fault." He joked, running over a zombie. I clutched my seat and Nick arm as the car jumped.

"Girly, you look like one of them." Coach remarked

"Honey, have you even slept?" Rochelle asked

"Umm, honestly? Not for a couple of days…" I answered "What? There hasn't been anyone to look out for me! I could have become zombie food!" I laughed.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Coach suggested. I nodded then drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was about to wake up when I heard Ellis talk.

"We know you like her." I heard Ellis say, I pretended to be asleep

"No, I don't how many times do I have to tell you to get it through your idiotic skull?" Nick yelled quietly*

"Nick, just admit it, you like her." Coach argued

"No."

"You like her Nick, I can tell, it's a woman thing." Rochelle tried

"No!"

"Just admit it, and we'll leave you alone!" Ellis insisted

"Ok! FINE!" Nick said "but, I don't _like_ her, I just find her extremely attractive."

"Sure…" everyone said, that was my cue to 'wake up.'

"*Yawn* Hello."

"Good sleep?" Rochelle asked, I nodded.

"Hey, are we gonna, umm, take a break?" I asked

"Yeah, umm, a break would be great…" Rochelle hinted to Ellis.

"Umm, well, I don't know why you'd need to." Ellis stated.

Ro and I looked at each other. Coach whispered something in his ear. "OH! Ok, there's a gas station up there." Ellis pulled over. Rochelle and I went to the washroom.

"Ellis is…" Rochelle tried to explain

"Different?" I finished questioningly.

"Yeah, that's it!" Rochelle and I laughed "What does a guy have to do to get you?"

"Oh, ummm." I said, caught off guard

"Well, I dunno, I mean, I'm a sucker for crying men." I admitted, Rochelle looked at me. "What? Men who are in touch with their feelings really get me."

Rochelle nodded her head, "One sec." She went outside then came back in.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I just thought I forgot my pain pills, for, you know… but they're right here. Listen, do you, I dunno, like Nick?"

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy." I said

"No, I mean, LIKE like…?" Rochelle pushed, while we washed our hands.

"Oh, teehee, umm, well, umm…" I started

"Spit it out!" Rochelle begged

"OK! FINE! I do! A lot." I blushed.

"Awww!" Rochelle said

"Shut up!" I flung some water at her. She flung some back and it turned into a mini slash fight.

"Umm, girls?" Coach said

"We all know girls take a while in the bathroom, but this is ridiculous." Nick yelled. We giggled and left the washroom, laughing our way to them.

I saw Nick starting to tear up.** "Ohmigosh, what's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that, I like you and I know we can never be together." He sniffled

"Oh, Nick , I like you. A lot." I said hugging him. He pulled away and kissed me.

"Hehe, umm, wow." I blushed

"Guys, can we go now? Before we miss ANOTHER evacuation." Coach asked. We left, Nick and I finally together.

*You know what I mean

**Do you think Nick would never cry? I think Nick would do whatever he could to get what or whom he wants


	31. Chapter 31

nameuscool: Tunnel of Love

Through the cracks between the Jockey's fingers, I saw I pool of Spitter acid. "ARGH! THIS THING IS RAPING MY FACE!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear. Luckily, someone did. I heard a couple of shotgun blasts and the Jockey fell off my head.

I looked up to see a man in a suit with a smoking shotgun. "Sorry to ruin your 'fun time'." He rudely stated to me, he offered his hand. I ignored it and got up myself.

"I'm sorry I stole your man." I retorted.

"Damn Nick, you got put in your place!" A black man said from behind him smiling. I smiled back proudly holding me shotgun in hand. "Hey, how about you come with us?" he turned to me and asked.

I looked over the other teammates. A black woman and a man in overalls. They seemed eager enough, nodding their heads. I looked at the man who saved my life. He seemed less enthusiastic, scowling at between me and the black man. "If it seems to annoy your teammate…" I started sadly, everyones appearances changed, suit seemed happy while everyone else was disappointed "then of course I'll come!" I finished happily. Suit's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well, that's great!" shouted the man in overalls "I'm Ellis, I run an auto shop with a few of my buddies. I'm also in a band. I play bass."

"I'm Rochelle." Said the black woman smiling at me.

"I'm and Coach, that ass over there is Nick." The black man said, pointing at Nick while chuckling.

"I could have introduced myself!" Nick yelled

"No you wouldn't have." Ellis said

"No, I WOULDN'T, but I could." Nick replied, clearly annoyed by Ellis.

"What's your name?" Coach asked

"I'm Daniella, Dani for short."

"You could have just said Dani." Nick remarked rudely

""Aw, shut up Nick!" Ellis complained

"Listen Overalls…" Nick started

"Umm, so where are you headed?" I asked, cutting in.

"We headed towards those search lights, hoping there's gonna be an evac." Coach explained.

"In Whispering Oaks Amusement Park?" I asked quizzically, everyone shrugged. Coach lead the way into the safe room where everyone grabbed ammo and health kits, then we headed into the park.

"I do not like that little peanut man." Nick said grimly.

"What? How could yew not like lil' peanut! I used to have his toys when I was just bite size. That little stuffed peanut was the best friend a boy could have." Ellis stated

"This here ride used to be my favorite." Coach said

"And now it's closed, moving on." I said walking ahead. Nick raised an eyebrow and followed close behind me.

"I knew this guy who was trying to set the world record on staying on a Ferris wheel. He'd been up there for like, two days or something, and he wanted some beer, but they weren't givin' him any. So he got this rope-and don't ask me where he got the rope from- "

"Ellis, I don't want to know." I interrupted.

"OK." He replied, slightly disappointed.

Nick walked beside me "You are a confusing person, you know that?" He asked, smirking.

"So I've been told." I smirked right back.

"Holy shit guys, KIDDIE LAND!" Ellis yelled

"He's like a five year old with guns, and a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language." Nick commented

"So, I've been with you guys for a couple of minutes, and I feel like I'm babysitting." I commented. Nick chuckled. Everyone gave us confused looks as we walked ahead.

We headed into a storage building, I found a pipe bomb, Nick found some ammo, Rochelle found laser sights and Coach found some pills. We reloaded and headed up the stairs. "Wait!" I said, turning around "I think there was a bile jar in the truck outside!" I jogged out, planning to go there and back. I stepped outside, seeing the dead or, re-dead bodies of the few zombies we had killed before, I went to look inside the truck.

Well, I found the boomer bile, but it was spewed all over me. "Ah, GOD! This is DISGUSTING!" I yelled, trying to get the barf out of my eyes, once I cleared some, I saw a zombie right in front of my face. Expecting the worst, I closed my eyes, only I did not get bit. I opened my eyes to see Nick standing, pistol smoking the same as his shotgun was when we first met, I was in shock and awe of how attractive he seemed at that moment, and then he had to fuck it up.

"Are you brain dead? Coming out here without someone else?" He yelled

"Sorry, TEACH, didn't realize the buddy system still qualified going less than 3 feet away!" I yelled back, the flames were rising.

"It's a goddamn ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" he shouted.

"Guys! Shut up!" Rochelle yelled. Nick and I exchanged worried glances, this was not like Rochelle. "You wanna attract more zombies? Dani, don't do that again? Get it? Got it? Good, problem solved!" Rochelle stormed back into the building.

"Ohhh, you guys are so in trouble."

"Shut up!" we both yelled

Ellis walked away, saddened. Nick and I followed, glaring daggers at each other.

"Idiot." I mumbled

"Ass." Nick replied

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Bastard." Nick said louder.

"Shh!" Coach said warningly, pointing at Rochelle. We silently followed her up the stairs. Rochelle went up the ladder and right when she got to the top, a blur flew past taking Rochelle with it. I climbed te ladder as fast as I could, and saw a Hunter ripping her to shreds. I tookout my shot gun and fired a few times, killing it quickly.

"You ok?" I asked her concerned.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about getting mad like that." She apoligised.

"It's fine, we deserved it, well, actually Nick did, I'm not sure if-" Rochelle glared at me "It's ok."

"So, if we're done with our sentimental moment here, can we please go?" Nick asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

I helped Rochelle up, Coach offered her some pain pills, which she swallowed dry, something we all had to get used to in a zombie apocalypse. We headed up the smaller flight of metal stairs leading to the top of the building, which was a giant slide. "We have to go on a slide?" I asked

"Well, yeah, want a push?" Nick asked

"If you push me, I'll take you down with me." I replied angrily. Nick and I glared even harder at each other, then Ellis yelled.

"YEE HAW!" We turned to see Ellis sliding down the slide, we all followed him down and to a

"Fenced in carousel?" Nick asked "Is this where they took child prisoners on daytrips?"

"You would probably know." I hissed.

"Guys. Shut up. I'm starting it." Rochelle said. She started the carousel and the horde came.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yelled, throwing my pipe bomb. The horde started towards it, clearing the way for Nick to turn off the carousel. "Crap, that was annoying." I said

"You're welcome." Nick said

"Ya ya, thanks." I smiled, Nick smiled back.

"You are a very confusing person." He told me again.

"Never heard that before." I joked

"What the HELL is wrong with you two?" Coach asked

"We all know you like each other." Rochelle stated walking towards the safe room. Nick and I followed, mouths open, stammering protests, Coach stood in front of the door way.

"Nu-huh." He said

"Not until you guys kiss." Ellis teased from behind him.

"WHAT!" we both yelled

"Tunnel of Love." Coach pointed p, and surely enough, it was.

"Just do it so we don't have to deal with you two fighting anymore." Coach said.

I looked over at Nick, who was one step ahead and crashed his lips against mine. We pulled apart.

"That was terrible." I blushed, smiling.

"The worst." Nick smirked, arm around my shoulder, leading me into the safe room.

"Nick and Dani sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Ellis started "Oh shit man, now we gonna have'ta listen to them making out all the time!"


	32. Chapter 33

clac234: The Journey

"The cars go on for MILES!" I complained, squeezing through two of them. I started down the off ramp, when I heard people yelling.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" a cute guy in a baseball cap ran up to me, followed by a man in a tui, a black woman wearing a Depeche Mode shirt, and a… rather large black man. "Hey I'm Ellis, but some people call me El, but I'd really prefer yew didn't 'cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name, but, yew can call me El if ya like." He said grinning goofily.

"I'm Rochelle, that's Coach and Nick." The woman said pointing to the black man and man in the suit.

"I'm Kelsea." I giggled.

"Yew wanna come with us? Can she come with us? I think she should come with us! She has a gun and she looks like she can fight, and she has a health kit, and her hair is really pretty. CAN SHE!" Ellis asked his team all too fast. I could barely understand what he was saying, except for the part about my hair. It meant a lot, considering it is a zombie apocalypse so I actually haven't worked on my hair lately.

"Umm, sure she can, if she wants." Coach said, a little scared at Ellis' hyper-activity. Ellis smiled and turned to me, hugging me tightly.

"Umm, Ellis, I can't breathe." I managed to gasp out. I was blushing, but it just looked like I had little oxygen. He let go and looked at me expectantly "Sure." I said.

"You know, this one time, my-" Ellis started

"NO!" Nick yelled, walking ahead with annoyed Rochelle and Coach.

"Well? Aren't you gonna finish the story?" I asked. Ellis looked shocked, but regained his voice and told me about his buddy Keith as we headed to the lights in the distance.

"We can cut through the hotel!" Ellis pointed out. We searched through each room, we each found pain pills, some ammo, and a defib unit. I traded my health kit for it, just in case. We exited the hotel and started to the edge of the hill. "Careful y'all, looks steep." Ellis warned, but he didn't take his own advice and he started falling. As he fell, his instincts told him to grab the closest thing near him, which was me. We both went tumbling down, Ellis landed on top of me. We blushed and stood up, straighting ourselves out.

"What happened there?" Rochelle asked concerned

"Nothing!" Ellis and I both said a little too quickly. Nick smirked. "Oh shut up Nick!" Ellis said

"I didn't say anything." Nick put his hands up in mock defense while walking away smirking.

We were running away from the horde. "Powers off!" I yelled, turning the carousel off*.

"Safehouse in the Tunnel of Love!" Coach yelled

"No foul play you two!" Nick said entering the safe room."

"Nick, shut up." I said warningly, he only laughed it off. This was going to be a long apocalypse.

"Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain… DANANA NA NANA NA NAAA!" Coach sang into the mic.

Ellis grabbed it "Check one…" he said, "Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around!" I laughed at him, not in the mean way, in the he is adorably cute way.

Nick walked over to the controls "Coach, when I start this finally, you're not gonna start dancing are you? Ah, screw it, I'm hitting it." Nick pressed the button and heavy rock music blasted through the giant speakers. I shot the zombies at the front edge of the stage with my pistols when I felt something wrap around my torso.

"SMOKER'S GOT ME!" I yelled, it dragged me through fireworks and onto the ground. Ellis killed it with his machine gun and helped me up.

"Yew alright darling?" he asked concerned

"Mhmm, just, ow, burnt up a little." I downed the last two pain pills I had and went back on stage.

"Yew shot the pilot!" Ellis complained to Nick, while we all grabbed ammo and health kits.

"He was a zombie Ellis."

"Yeah, but he was also our only pilot!"

"Guys!" I yelled "What about that town?"

"You mean the 'we hate everyone' town?" Nick inquired "I highly doubt they'll help."

"Worth a shot." Coach said.

Ellis gave me a piggy back through the swamp waters. "Oh, come on! Hey… Coach…" Nick started

"No."

"But how come they get to?" Nick whined

"'Cause they obviously _in love._" Coach whispered the last part

"The water is going to RUIN my white suit!" he complained again

"You mean the one with zombie brains all over it?" Rochelle asked

"Brains come out, swamp water doesn't." He saw all of our shocked faces "Don't ask me how I know that." We all nodded slowly, still shocked, as Nick lead us to a Plantation house.

"Well, damn Annie Oakley, yew sure know how to use that gun!" Ellis commented on my machine gun skills.

"Thanks." I blushed, sending the final blows to the Tank before the gate blew up, allowing us a path to Virgil and his boat.

"What are we supposed to signal him with?" I asked

"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." Ellis responded

"What gun bag?" Nick asked

"Yew forgot the guns!" Ellis yelled

"Who died and made me gun monitor?" Nick asked

"Pretty much everybody." Ellis said still ticked.

"Let's just go get the gas across the street, then figure out how to signal Virgil." Coach said, leading the way. Ellis and I walked side by side the whole way. "This one time, me and my buddy Keith filled up water balloons with our own-"

"Ellis, that story I don't want to know…" I said awkwardly, walking ahead.

"What! I was gonna say spit!"

"I have NEVER seen so many Witches…" I whispered

"Last time a saw this many cry woman was at my wedding." Nick said

"Who was the unlucky girl?" I asked, smiling, Ellis tried, but failed to stifle a laugh.

"Now, I ain't never been in a Sugar Cane field before, but yew go into a Peach Groove yew find all sorts a cool shit, like this one time…"

"Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" Rochelle asked, I could feel my jealousy rising.

"OK." Ellis turned to me "so, as I was saying, Keith and I…" he continued in a whisper.

"EVERYONE ON TO THE BOAT!" Coach yelled at Nick, Ellis and I.

Nick ran on, then me, I offered my hadn to Ellis, and before he could take it, a Charger rammed him int o a tree. "ELLIS!" I cried out, jumping off the boat, despite Nick's efforts. I took Ellis' dropped axe and hacked at the Charger until it's body dropped lifeless.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? How hurt are you? You bleeding? I'm sorry I let-" Ellis cut me off, and if THAT wasn't odd enough, it was with a kiss.

"Lovebirds, not now, get on the damn boat!" Nick yelled frustrated holding the horde off with the others. Ellis and I ran onboard, hand in hand.

*I am aware this is going too fast and may seem drabble-ly, but I must do that in order to get through three campaigns! Hey, not me who filled out the form!**

**Not that I have a problem with that, just as long as you understand


	33. Chapter 34

Famotill: I will find you

I was walking, well, mostly limping, along the abandoned streets of New Orleans, shooting random zombies with my Magnum. I looked into the sky seeing more jets zoom past. "That… can't be good." I said. I sighed and continued walking, turning into an alley. I followed the narrow path and entered a building. I looked around and saw it was a kitchen; I looked also to find four other survivors!

"Hey!" I said, walking up to them.

"Hey." Said a man a in a suit, winking and doing a double take

"Ya, no thanks, where are you heading?" I said, turning to the other three.

"We're tryin' a find an evac station here." Said a black man, kinda… well, over weight. "The name's Coach." I looked at his shirt, I coulda guessed

"Name's Rochelle, anyone who does that to Nick over there is a friend of mine." The black woman smiled, I noted her taste in music by her shirt, you know, you can tell a lot about people just by what they wear.

"I'm Ellis, some people call me El, but, I prefer yew don't cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name, but, if you prefer to call me El I guess yew can." He smiled at me. I looked at him. Was he serious? I just needed to know his name.

"I'm Amber."

"Well, Miss Amber, yer leg looks pretty banged up, want me ta help yew?" asked Ellis

"Umm, no, I'm ok, just gotta find a safe room to heal up in." I got a little creeped out by his kindness, we JUST MET and now he's offering to use his own health kit on my leg?

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Coach "We all need to stick together." I looked around the room, did I want to stay or not? I do need a new team now that I've been separated with my old one. I wonder how they're doing…

"Ok." I said, standing closer to Rochelle and Coach.

"Great! Now, look over there! Safe house right ahead, there you can heal up, we get more ammo and we're off to freedom." Coach said, giving an inspirational speech.

"Wow, that was the best speech I've ever heard about walking across a street." Nick said sarcastically

"Well, at least the words that come out his mouth have more than one syllable. _Hey._" I mocked Nick's first word to me.

"What ever." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and walking to the safe room.

"Yew know, this reminds me of the time, my buddy Keith got a tattoo, ON A DARE, 'I'm a moron' right across his forehead! Of course, I paid him $200 so, that gets ya thinking, who's the REAL moron?" Ellis told all of us. I rolled my eyes.

We entered the safe room inside what looked like a convenience store. I started wrapping up my leg with gauze when Ellis started talking again. ""Do you know what "suck the heads" means? 'Cause I came down here with Keith once, and he didn't know, and-I mean, it ain't nothin' bad. It's about eatin'-"

"Do you EVER shut up?" I asked. Throwing the now empty med kit aside and grabbing a new one.

"That wasn't very nice." Ellis said softly. I rolled my eyes again and headed out the door.

"We can cut through the park!" Rochelle said, leading the way. We followed the hedges bringing us to the middle of the Park with the Andrew Jackson statue.

"Horse!" Ellis said, pointing at it.

"Nick observation Ellis." Nick said

"Man, I love horses."

"Ever eaten horse? Pretty good." Nick commented, clearly trying to piss of the southern man.

"Horses are for RIDIN' not eating Nick." Ellis huffed, leading past the statue and out of the park.

We walked out of the park were there were a few dozen zombies. I shot one, but it didn't fall down. "Are those bitches bullet proof?" I practically shouted.

"Shoot 'em in the back!" Ellis pointed out, shoving the armored zombie. As it tumbled back, it turned around, giving me clear aim to its back, I shot my magnum and it fell dead.

"Where is CEDA?" Coach read the graffiti "Zombiefied." He stated to no one.

"Cut through this alley!" I said, walked ahead. We reached the end, the highway had part of it gone and there was a TON of zombies. "Shit!" I said, shooting them, and if they came too close, I whacked them with my frying pan.

"Man, this reminds me of the time my buddy Keith…" Ellis started

"I swear to God if you don't shut up, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your  
ass that your good 'o pal "Keith" won't be sitting for weeks." I threatened

"What?" Ellis said shocked, following me to the truck ahead

"I just don't think your pal Keith is real. I mean, who goes through all that shit and survives?" I chuckled, then I looked at his face, it was pitiful and I felt a surge of guilt go through my body. "I-I, is he? I mean, like…"

"Yeah, I think so. I remember him and his family went on one of them planes, dunno if the plane ended up like those crashed ones we've been seeing."

"Ellis, I'm sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me. I giggled, _God what's coming over me?_

"These don't look like people." Rochelle said. We all looked and saw body after body of humans, not zombies, _humans._ We all walked ahead into the truck, contemplating what we just saw.

"Ok, so, we open the door and the alarm will sound?" Nick asked

"Who the hell puts an alarm system on during a damn zombie apocalypse?" I asked frustrated. Suddenly a Smoker constrict Rochelle and she's pulled out of the van.

"Stay here!" Nick hissed, going with Coach to rescue Rochelle.

"So, where'd yew come from?" Ellis asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, he looked at me urging to go on "I came a long way to get here, with my team of five. I don't know where the other four are now, we got separated at a farm house, the tank didn't have enough room for all of us so I stayed behind. Traveled halfway across the damn country." I chuckled, remembering my old team.

"I'm sorry." He said, I looked at him, his face sincere, and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"So, ready to set off that alarm?" Nick asked, closing the back door and making his way to the front. We all nodded. Nick opened the door and ran out, the alarm sounded and we all followed.

"Can't you run FASTER?" Nick shouted

"Well, it's kinda hard to run in HEELS!" I shouted back

"You're telling me you couldn't have gotten a change of clothes SOMEWHERE!"

"Ya, well, remind me that when we're NOT being chased by mutant fucks!"

We finally made it to the tower. I pressed the button, nothing happened. I kept pressing it "COME ON YOU STUPID FUCK TURN OFF!" I grew angry.

"We can just run through the bus station!" Coach suggested, but it was no use, there were too many zombies.

"I'll stay." I whispered. Everyone looked at me "I'll STAY! I'll cover you! GO!" I insised, taking a sniper on the ground and clearing a path. Nick, looked at me, I nodded, he climbed down the ladder and ushered Rochelle to follow, she gave me a hug and went with Nick. Coach patted my shoulder and followed too. I loked at Ellis, he didn't seem to want to go. I went up to him and kissed him right there. "I will find you. I will find you and we can be together." I said, pushing him down below to the other survivors. I cried as I sniped a path, hoping the words I uttered were true.


	34. Chapter 35

I Kidd You Not: No cure

Lost and confused, I walked into the Sugar Mill, pulling my hood up over my face. I listened to hear Witches, more than I have ever seen at a time. I heard feet shuffling, I crouched down, letting a low, but obvious growl.

"Hear that? Sounds like a Hunter." I heard someone say. I turned angry, growling louder. Suddenly, a flashlight was pointed right in my eyes. As I turned my head away, looking around for escape options I noted the man was wearing a white suit, had green eyes and black hair; then, I saw a nearby Witch getting angry. I turned back to man with his gun at my head.

"Don't shoot." I whispered.

"JESUS CRIST! THEY TALK NOW!" He yelled, the Witch growled and faced him, her claws ready to rip this man to shreds, I did what the last of my human instinct told me to.

Jump.

I growled, quiet loudly actually, and jumped on the Witch, tearing her to shreds. The horde came, shocked to see a Hunter killing a Witch, but still attacked the survivors. The survivors shot down the horde and I finished clawing the last bits of the Witch. I got off her and walked to the four survivors.

"D-d-don't come near us!" Spoke a southern man

"Please be calm, I will not harm you." I tried reasoning

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a Hunter." Said a woman, enunciating the word 'Hunter'

"I'm aware of that, but I'm different." I tried explaining

"No… really? Cause all you do is TALK!" The suit man yelled sarcastically.

"You think I DON'T KNOW THAT?" I yelled right back. I calmed myself down and looked at them, eyes squinted from anger. "Ok, think about it this way, if I DIDN'T want to help you would I have killed that Witch before it killed _you_?" I asked the man in the suit.

The man in the suit motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. "I don't think she'll hurt us." He smirked

"Oh, well, all right then, I'm Ellis!" the southern man offered his hand to shake, I shook my head, showing my blood hands.

"Don't think ya want all this on ya." I said

"Right…" he said, recoiling his hand, I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Well, hey! I'm Nick!" The man in the suit said, _did I detect a bit of whining?_ Trying to get my attention.

"Um, hi?" I said confused

"I'm Rochelle, that's Coach." Said the woman, pointing to a black man.

"Pleaser ta meet ya." He said "We trying to find the gas station, you know where it is?"

"Actually, ya, I do, follow me, and, try not to piss off anymore Witches." I joked, leading the way.

Nick walked up beside me. "Why-" he started, but I cut him off

"I don't know how I can talk." I barked

"Actually, I was going to ask why you didn't attack us, but if you're going to go on hormonal on me…"

I blushed, "Sorry, I-I don't know, you just seemed friendly, plus, I didn't exactly 'fit it' with my old pack."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, well, we killed a lot of them, and will continue to do so, so I hope you didn't get attached." He warned

I chuckled "Yeah, no problems there." I lead the way to the Sugar Mill Factory. "Up these stairs, at the top there should be an elevator, we call it, get across the field, and the gas station is on the other side." I explained, running up the stairs, my jeans were irritating my skin; but… that could have been the duct tape I used to repair them.

"Yew wear shoes?" Ellis asked, then covered his mouth "S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to offend yew or nothin just…"

"It's ok, I've actually always preferred my feet shoeless, now I just don't have to worry about stepping on something and getting a Tetanus shot." I joked. We reached the elevator.

"This is gonna call a horde, won't it?" Coach asked, I nodded my head "OK team, we ready? Let's do this!"Coach called the elevator, and we formed a semi-circle around it, and, as fate would have it, I was beside Nick.

I pounced zombie after zombie, never stopping for a moment's rest. I heard the sound of Nick's shotgun at my side. "Elevator's here, come on." Rochelle said. I let everyone get one, then as I was about to get in, a Spitter hacked a spit ball, right at me.

I hissed and growled, turning my head at such an alarming rate, it should have fallen off. I saw her, and without a moment's hesitation, I jumped across the gaping hole in the ground and clawed at her until she was nothing more than an acid pile. I jumped back to the elevator and got inside.

I looked up at Nick, who smirked at me, my heart fluttered. I'll admit, this human has caught my eye… but, he'd never fall for me, I'm a Hunter for crying out loud! My skin is… grey and my hair, some of it… most of it is gone, and who can forget the claws. The only thing normal about me is my blue eyes, the ones he's staring at right now, wait, WHAT?

"Umm, h-hi?" I said to him

"You know, I'd bet you'd pretty hot without the bloodstained half burned hoodie on you." He hinted. I looked at him, seeing all seriousness in his eyes, I did so, exposing my purple and green plaid ruffled tank. Nick looked me up and down and smirked. "Better, you look more, human." He complimented. It was the best thing I've ever heard since this damn apocalypse started. I looked longingly in his green eyes, as he stared into mine. We leaned closer until our lips connected in the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my hips, and as our bodies touched-

"Ahem, umm, y'all? The elevators open." Ellis said, we broke away. I blushed as Nick put his arm around my waist.

"Ma-maybe there's a cure…" I started

"Who said you needed one?" Nick said to me. We continued to the gas station. I knew that wherever this human went I went, where ever the man of my dreams went, I went.


	35. Chapter 36

Ilovedragon8: Thank you

I blew the Tank's head to bits, I couldn't help but laugh manically, it's expected, right? I thought I caught a glimpse of other survivors shooting on coming common infected. I turned to get a better look at them, sniping a zombie about to hit one of them, when a Smoker grabbed me. "Oh, just my luck! HELP!" I yelled, dropping my sniper on the ground. I struggled with the tongue as common infected started to attack me. Suddenly, the faces of four survivors appeared. "Who-?"

"No time now son, let's go!" one of them insisted. We all ran into the closest safe room.

We all relaxed ourselves and I looked around. "Here, let me heal you." A woman said, coming up beside me with a health kit.

"Who are you?" I asked, allowing Zoey to clean some of the wounds I obtained.

"I'm Zoey, that's Louis," a man in a red tie and suit shirt "Francis," a man in a leather vest reloading his shotgun "and Bill." An old man with an assault rifle and NamVet attire. "And you are?"

"Matthew, you can call me Matt."

"Can I call you Matty?" she joked

"Only you." I fake whispered, she laughed

"How are you feeling?" she asked me

"I'm felt better, what happened?" I asked

"Well, you got attacked by a Smoker."

"I was hoping it would have been by a more difficult zombie." I answered honestly, hoping she didn't think I was a wimp.

"Well, the only reason that happened was because you saved me." She smiled and hugged me "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Now we're all trying to head back into Town to get out of here, find an evac station, a helicopter, you know anything son?" Bill asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"No, but I think there's a boathouse near here through town." I explained "But, safe room graffiti isn't the most reliable thing in the world."

"In this world it is." Zoey said, supporting me while I tried getting up. I looked more closely at her and saw her beautiful long hair, she was pretty skinny and was fucking hot. "Umm, hi… can you walk on your own?" Zoey asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I let go of her and had no trouble. I took a step forward and hissed.

"OW! Fuck…" I grabbed my leg.

"Here, take these, don't need them, cause I'm indestructible." Francis said giving my pain pills. I gulped down three dry, giving them time to take effect.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing my pistols, sniper and combat knives in my bag and set off with the rest of them.

We walked through the drain systems of Riverside, when we heard the distinct growl of a Hunter. We stood frozen, I looked behind us and when I turned back the Hunter flew before my eyes onto Zoey!

"ARGH! IT'S RIPPING ME APART!" She screamed, I couldn't take it. I drew my knives and cut the Hunter into pieces as it had tried to do to Zoey, I threw it against a wall and drove my knife into it's skull "Can't do anything now that there's a knife in your head." I said angrily. I ran straight into a horde of zombies, slashing them with my blades, killing them instantly, and never letting any of them come near Zoey.

The zombies had stopped coming, I was panting, putting my blades back in my bag. "Damn I'm good." I chuckled, I ran back to the others.

"That was AMAZING!" Louis exclaimed

"I hate sewers." Francis mumbled "Oh, right, that was groovy."

"Son, that was good, but you shouldn't have done that, it was suicide!" Bill said, hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't do that." Zoey said from behind Bill, running to hug me. "Thank you again."

"I'm sorry, but we should probably keep moving." I insisted, leading through more pipes.

"I hate…" Francis began

"Pipes?" I guessed

"Yeah, damn pipes."

We entered a room with a floodgate. "We have to open it!" Louis said. We climb onto higher ground and made sure we were fully loaded, I took some more pain pills, and we each grabbed a pipe bomb. I looked to everyone, who nodded, and turned on the floodgate system. The noise, no doubt, alerted a horde, nothing we could take. Zoey through her pipe bomb first, sending the zombies together in one area, and then flying away from each other the next. I sniped at the overhead drains; while Louis threw his pipe bomb then the ground started shaking wildly.

"TANK!" I yelled, trying to snipe its head again. I began panicking. I stopped looking through my scope.

"I-I don't think I can." I whispered to myself "You have to, for Zoey."

"Matty?" Zoey came up behind me. I smiled at her, the Tank roared again. We looked and it was picking up a huge rock to throw, aimed directly at us.

I knew what had to be done, so I took my sniper again and headshot the Tank, not even bothering to check my aim in the scope. The Tank fell dead instantly. We ran across the bridge into more pipes. We decided to rest for a moment, reload, heal up, whatever was necessary. I downed two more pills. No, I'm not a drug addict, but until I could find a new health kit that wouldn't be wasted on me, like in a safe room, I had to use what I had.

"Thank you again!" Zoey hugged me tightly. I placed my arms around her shoulders. She pulled away, but didn't let go. She leaned in and I did to. We kissed and it was passionate and deep. My tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and I explored every inch of it.

"Umm, ya, love birds, we really should get going." Francis interrupted. I looked at Zoey as we pulled away

"Can I be yours?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Of course."

"Thank you." And we continued our way through the sewer.


	36. Chapter 37

nameuscool:

I sniped more wandering zombies. This is becoming more and more serious, I'm not sure I can take it out here alone much longer. The swamp water smell's getting to me, and if it's not that it's the zombies. I saw a group of four zombies moving closer to the shack I was in, I aimed my sniper and looked in the scoop, they were carrying guns! Zombies don't carry guns, do they? "Hey y'all, let's check in here for supplies." One of them said.

I didn't if the zombie's got smarter or if they were human, or even if I can trust them. I positioned myself facing the door, as it opened, I raised my sniper up. "Are you immune?" I asked them. They looked at me confused. "Can you at least talk?" I sighed annoyed

"Ya, but, what's immune?" asked a man with overalls scratching his head underneath his baseball cap.

"Ok, try it this way… you fought with the zombies?"

"Well, hell ya we fought zombies!" the kid answered happily. I laughed and lowered my gun. A man next to him in a suit raised his pistol to my face.

"How 'bout you?" he asked threateningly

"I'm immune." I said in mock offense, waiting for him to lower his pistol, I sat down and downed some pain pills.

"What are those for?" the female asked, the man in the suit clutched his pistol tighter in his hand.

"Calm down, it's just for my knee." I said, while placing my hand on it. "My name's Rachel, Rachel Dawson."

"I'm Rochelle." The female said

"I'm Ellis, some people call me-" the young man started

"I'm Coach." A black man stepped out from the doorway into the light of the kitchen; I never realized his was even here until now. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He seemed nice.

"Who's the punk?" I asked motioning to the man in the suit

"Oh, him? That's just Nick."

"Great, where y'all heading?" I asked, standing back up.

"We're heading to a plantation house, you know what we're talking about?" asked Rochelle

"No, sorry, not from around here." I replied sadly.

"Well, how about you join us Miss Rachel." Coach started saying

"No." Nick said firmly.

"What?" I asked him

"Look at you, you're a handicap!" he complained

"Actually, I think I'm just fine if I got from Riverside all the way to here." I snapped back. Nick looked taken back. "Damn straight that better have shut up son." I huffed, grabbing my sniper and reloading it from the ammo pile in the corner.

"Will yew come? It wouldn't be right leaving yew here on yer own." Ellis said sadly.

"Well, sure beats sniping here." I replied happily, grabbing my piles. "There are some molotovs and pipe bombs in the cupboard." I instructed, grabbing a pipe bomb for myself. Ellis and Coach did as well while Nick and Rochelle grabbed molotovs. 

"We ready team?" Coach asked. We all nodded, Coach and I lead the way. "So, what happened to your knee?"

"Well, long before the infection," I mentioned first to prevent confusion "I just got out of college with a shiny new Health major and went to be a nurse at the local hospital. One night, a man came with severe brain damage from drunk driving, he assaulted me but I kicked him. Knocked his lights out I did, but not before I threw out my knee." I explained, remembering the painful memory.

"I'm sorry ta hear that miss."

I laughed "Been a long time since someone's called me 'Miss.'" I told him, sniping a few on coming zombies.

"Well, don't see why." He told me, I blushed "My knee isn't in top shape either. Fucked it up pretty hard playing college football."

"Wow, must be something terrible to have it done while doing something you love."

"You would know." We walked the rest of the way in silence, finally coming upon the plantation house.

"I think there's a radio over by the door." I said, climbing down the ladder. We stopped a few feet away after hearing the maniacal laughter of a Jockey.

"One of them back humpers around." Ellis said

"Aww, they aren't that bad. Those Jockeys kinda remind me of teddy bears." Everyone looked at me "Well, fucked up mutant teddy bears, but still." A Jockey came up from behind and jumped on Nick. While I sniped it off his back, the others couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut. Up." Nick said, walking to the radio "Umm, hello?"

"Boy, don't you even know how to say hello?" I asked him, he glared at me while everyone else snickered.

"Hello there! What can I do ya for?" came a southern voice on the other end of the radio.

"Umm, we're at a…" I grabbed the radio from Nick

"We're at a big ol' plantation house." I instructed

"I know where y'all are! Just stay there and DO NOT MOVE. I'm Virgil and I'll be there A S A P." Virgil said, signing off

"Ok y'all, he'll be here soon, let's set up on the balcony." I said

"Damn Miss, look at you takin' charge." Coach remarked

"You gotta problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow

"Not at all, in fact, it's pretty sexy." He winked at me. I blushed again

"Oh no, I'm not having two old people 'getting it on' while trying to outrun a bunch of zombies!" Nick complained.

"Well Nick if it pisses you off so much…" Coach looked at me and leaned in, I did so aswell and we kissed.

"Oh, COME ON! That's disgusting!" Nick complained. I smiled, breaking away. I mounted up on the turret. Zombies running at us from all angles and I knew I could take them, for once in my life, I was sure about something again. The gate blew up and the five us ran, me and Coach trailing behind of course.

We all relaxed on the boat. Coach and I leaned in once more…

"Listen y'all, the boat's almost outta gas, so I'ma need ya to…" Virgil started


	37. Chapter 38

TriForceKitten: Slip Away

I sat in my old room crying. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I clutched the pistol shakily in my hand, looking over at the dead bodies of my parents, a bullet in each head.

"I killed them…" I whispered "I had to…" I started to quietly sob

"Sounds like a Witch… light's off." I heard a gruff low voice say. The door to my room opened.

"H-hello?" I said shakily

A woman aimed her flashlight at me."Don't shoot!"

Seeing I was crying her and another woman ran up to me. "Aww, sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" I pointed to the bodies. "Those your parents?" I nodded "Shh, it's ok…"

"Oh, whatever! We've all lost someone." A man in a white suit grumbled. I looked at him sadly.

"HEY!" I yelled "Is that a boomer, or just your face." I snapped, quickly going back into my saddened state.

"I'm Zoey, that's Louis," a man in a red tie "Francis," a man in a leather vest "Bill," an old man with military garb, "That asshole is Nick," a man in a white suit "Rochelle," the woman in Francis' arms "Coach," a heavy set man in a gym teacher's uniform "and Ellis."

"Howdy, I'm Ellis, some people call-" a guy in a baseball cap and overalls came up to me and said before Zoey cut him off

"El, we know, she doesn't need to hear your speech honey. How are you feeling?" she asked me

"I'm Hailey." I said slowly.

"Well Hailey, why don't you come with us?" asked Zoey

"We're heading to Mercy hospital for evacuation." Rochelle added

"At least, that's what one of them whirly birds said." Ellis said

"Whirly birds?" Francis questioned. Ellis glared at him while Nick chuckled.

"I'd love to come." I said, staring at Francis, looking at all his tattoos, he was an exact opposite of my uncle, a stuck up business man who had abused me.

"Alright, let's go." Francis said, leading us out of my old apartment building with Bill, Coach and Nick.

Ellis and Louis followed after them, talking about how their lives are going to be great and that the military WILL save them, I must respect their optimism.

Zoey, Rochelle and I, the only females in the group, came out last, we talked about school, jobs, and boys. While the boys were inside the building next door looking for supplies, Rochelle and Zoey questioned me. "Soo, what do you think about Francis?" Zoey asked

I was taken aback by the forwardness of her question "I-I umm, well…"

"Come on girl, we saw the way you were looking at him." Rochelle winked at me.

I blushed "He's alright."

"Girl, you better get a move on with him, unless you like Louis, Coach, or Bill." Zoey joked. I looked at them, realizing why they didn't mention Nick or Ellis, because Rochelle and Nick were together as were Zoey and Ellis.

"Well, I would if he even noticed me." I sighed. The two girls looked at each other.

"We have a plan." Zoey said

"A good one." Rochelle assured me

"What? What is it?" I asked, the boy came out of the building, Louis and Coach handed pain pills to the three of us.

"What's what?" Francis asked.

"Oh, we're just talking about Hailey's experience with guns." Rochelle said

"Experience? What do ya mean?" Francis asked intrigued.

"See her sniper? Blew her college money on it." Zoey said.

I blushed, "Well, books, sniper…" I said, making my hands act like scales

"Exactly!" Francis said walking up to me "We're going to get along great!" he said, taking me with him to lead the way.

"So, that your house?" he said

"Umm, yeah, my sister and I lived there with my parents." I explained

"Where's your sister? I only saw two dead bodies."

"I-I don't know. When our parents attacked us, she grabbed my father's shotgun and ran off. Told me to meet her at Mercy Hospital. I think she only ran off because she didn't want to kill my parents, she was really close to them."

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry. Hey, maybe we'll meet her?" he said quietly and hopefully, making sure the others couldn't hear his optimistic comment. I just nodded.

We entered the streets; there was an office building to our right, near a 'Give Blood' sign. Francis motioned for us to go in, he opened the door and a Hunter pounced him. I sniped the bitch's head, which split wide open as it fell on the ground. "You own me one for saving your ass." I laughed, helping Francis up.

"Whatever." He grumbled, smiling at me.

We entered the building, and found more pills, which we did not need so we left them. A pipe bomb, which I greedily took, and ammo. After we reloaded and made sure we were all ready, we went back into the streets hearing more sobbing. "Witch?" Ellis asked confused since the last time they thought they heard one, it was me.

"I'm pretty sure." I said, turning m flashlight off, everyone followed.

"Oh shit no." I said, pointing in front of the safe room door was a Witch.

"Well, this is great. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Nick yelled, the Witch got startled.

"Nick…" Ellis said quietly

"SHUT UP OVERALLS! I HATE THIS DAMN APOCALYPSE. I HATE THE DAMN ZOMBIES!" he yelled louder, the Witch started getting up.

"Nick! The Witch." Ellis said again

"I know." He said. Before we could question him, he shot the Witch, causing her to run at Nick full speed.

"NICK!" Rochelle cried.

"I love you." He kissed her as the Witch clawed his back open. He fell to the ground and the Witch finished him off, running off. Rochelle broke down crying.

"Shh, it's ok my little angel." Francis soothed her. I looked at him, tears in my eyes, walking into the safe room.

We all entered the safe room, I closed the door, seeing Rochelle and Francis make out. I sighed, ignoring Zoey's attempts at conversation. I sat in the corner and watched what could have been slip away.


End file.
